<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't let me be misunderstood by Hurrem_Kadin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195650">Don't let me be misunderstood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurrem_Kadin/pseuds/Hurrem_Kadin'>Hurrem_Kadin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't let me be misunderstood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Canon Universe, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurrem_Kadin/pseuds/Hurrem_Kadin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her mother was imprisoned in Azkaban for inappropriate use of magic on a muggle and assault on Ministry officials, Maud Solberg’s life changed radically; her relatives turned their backs on them, neighbors and so called friends once amicable now openly sneered in her presence and her long-life school friends gossiped turning her into laughing stock. The solution? Applying on the international exchange student program for young wizards now a new horizon broadens in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </p><p>The story takes turn after the Chamber of Secrets book, for the trio it is going to be their third year but for our protagonist will be her sixth (17 y/o).</p><p>Warning: this story will contain themes of violence, explicit sexual content, emotional-psychological abuse, and gruesome descriptions of bloody scenes. Reader discretion is advised.<br/>This work is rated E for explicit content, yet this is a slow-burn love story. Prepare for a shy and clumsy Severus Snape truly awful at communicating and understanding his own feelings.<br/>English isn't my first language so I apologize beforehand for any spelling mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't let me be misunderstood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Young, Gifted and Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: this story will contain themes of violence, explicit sexual content, emotional-psychological abuse, and gruesome descriptions of bloody scenes. Reader discretion is advised.<br/>Thank you.<br/>English isn't my first language so I apologize beforehand for any spelling mistake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Young, gifted and dark<br/>
We must begin to tell our young<br/>
There's a world waiting for you<br/>
This is a quest that's just begun<br/>
When you feel really low<br/>
Yeah, there's a great truth you should know<br/>
When you're young, gifted and dark<br/>
Your soul's intact. </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <i>Blood that drips on the tiling.<br/>
Plop.<br/>
Plop.<br/>
Plop.<br/>
A breathless, gurgling plea.<br/>
Look up to discover that Erna is still alive.<br/>
The monster smiling.<br/>
“Come here, darling. Taste it.”<br/>
Plop.<br/>
Plop.<br/>
Plop.<br/>
A liquid and piercing sound, intense, obscene; out of a nightmare.<i></i></i>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Maud pushed aside the heavy mink coat and lowered her legs over the side of the seat with a cold expression. That particular memory had the ability to destroy whatever warmth her soul harbored. Sitting there, her head propped up in her hands, she stared at the dark blue carpet that covered the floor of the train car in an attempt to clear her mind. It was the only thing she could do when the memories found a hole in her defenses and managed to rise to the surface, with claws as sharp and poisonous as those of...</p><p>Wood on the floor creaked on the other side of the compartment.</p><p>The wand she had hidden up her sleeve was in her hand and pointed toward the sliding door before she was even aware of her movements. Her pulse was steady, and her blood was full of adrenaline.</p><p>She surveyed the exterior through the gauze curtains, saw no one but only a very stupid witch would let her guard down so easily and the women of the Solberg family didn't fit the definition of "stupid". She stood up, oblivious to the fact that the train had stopped minutes ago and that the incessant murmur of the other people had died away. Without bothering to turn her head to the window, used her free hand to push the curtains aside; first one and then the other. The hallway came into view.</p><p>There was no one there.</p><p>Her arm was beginning to ache a little from holding the wand in that position, but she didn't allow herself a breath. How could she? People she knew who had allowed themselves a break were resting several feet underground or wish they were doing so. Instead she began to examine the edges of the compartment to make sure nothing impeded her view of the hallway, so that if there was someone crouching hiding she would have seen him. Most importantly, any intruder wandering suspiciously near the sliding door would have stepped on the gel that Maud had sprayed on the floor and on the doorknob hours earlier. The product, being more exact it was a potion, had been created especially by a woman of the family who dedicated her life to studying the dark arts until her death and since then passed from mother to daughter as a valuable secret; the ingredients could not be bought and the recipe seemed incomplete to strangers. The secret was in the blood of whoever boiled it.</p><p>And blood, just like other parts of the body, was just another ingredient.</p><p>When idle, it would blend into any type of surface; however, when it came into contact with a sorcerer or magical creature, it would turn on a vivid and unmistakable shade of red. The gel was intact and her senses did not perceive any intruders. After relaxing a bit, she glanced toward the train car and then saw that there was a large man with a thick beard on the other side of the window who was watching her with what seemed to be a friendly demeanor. When their gazes met, the stranger offered her a smile that illuminated his eyes and indicated with a movement of his hand to come closer, in response, Maud raised her eyebrows and a little concealed glint of disdain shone in her eyes. She remained impassive, although she did lower her wand and only when, with a certain bewilderment, the stranger scratched the back of his neck and pointed to a thick pocket watch that he took from his coat did she realize what was happening; had been a while since the last time she heard the rattle of the train tracks, nor the animated murmurs of stifled conversations, nor the wheels of the woman's food cart. Everything was silent because the train had stopped and, therefore, the passengers had gotten off the platform.</p><p>They had arrived at Hogwarts.</p><p>With a slight nod of the head she picked up the coat from the floor, draped it over her shoulders, and left the compartment, pausing only to bang her wand on the door and murmur the incantation that evaporated the gel. She was probably the last person to get off the train because the platform was practically deserted, just at the end after the thick fog could she see a group of students using dark coats with their backs turned as they hurriedly walked. </p><p>"I was worried when I saw that you did not come down," a voice as thick as it was deep spoke to her right side "Albus Dumbledore gave me an accurate description of the exchange students but students kept going down and one was still missing. For a moment I thought..." he quickly broke off and shook his head, as if casting a followed of bad omens from his head "Never mind, it's good that you're here, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts and you must be Moud Sorebelg"</p><p>All the confidence he gave off evaporated when he spoke her name, which from his lips sounded crude and foreign. Maud recognized that it was foreign, but not rough but quite the opposite; in her mother tongue it sounded sweet and charming, but in English it was not the same. A shame. </p><p>"It's Maud, pronounced as Ma-wd" she spoke slowly, like the mother teaching her son to say his first word ", regarding the surname it does not matter."</p><p>She had always considered herself a tall woman, but next to that bearded stranger she could pose as a dwarf. But in terms of presence she was much more imposing, not only because of the security in her voice but because of her physical appearance and both things were inherited so she had no merit to take.</p><p>"O-Oh, right, I'm sorry I tried but maybe I should have asked" he immediately began to formulate a stuttered apology, surely feeling lucky that the darkness and beard hid the blush on his cheeks "A name is such a personal thing that should not be mispronounced easily" and Maud silently agreed to that statement "you have my sincerest apologies." </p><p>Hurriedly, before the situation could be awkward, Hagrid picked up her belongings and began babbling about Hogwarts while guiding them to the waiting carriages. She did not pay much attention, just following him silently and taking a look at the surroundings. Once in the carriage, the silence suffocated them, or perhaps Hagrid felt it so and that is why he made an effort to continue maintaining his monologue because the truth is that she was quite comfortable avoiding spending effort in maintaining a cordial conversation.</p><p>"So, tell me Maud" and she noticed his efforts to challenge her to practice pronunciation of her name ", what school do you come from?"</p><p>With the question, her mind evoked a summer night, the steppe was calm and silence had also taken over the lush forest. The wind blew gently over the land, pale clouds occasionally crossing the star-studded firmament in slow and idle procession. A calming mental image, an oasis of peace. She was sure that if she closed her eyes she could return, it was a very vivid image not to be able to.</p><p>"Koldovstoretz."</p><p>"You are far away from home" and there was a compassionate tone in his voice "I hope Hogwarts will feel as a second home for you in case you feel nostalgic." </p><p>Home, she thought, such a ridiculous and fearful statement.<br/>
With all her willpower she had to suppress both a sneer and a chill.</p><p>The rattling of the wheels stopped sooner than she had expected. Hagrid was the first to get out of the cart, holding out a hand to help her down. Maud took it long enough to notice the roughness and calluses on the palm of that gigantic hand, definitely that man was working on what he told or lied to and had no idea how to take care of his skin. She looked up at the castle perfectly lit in the shadows, actually producing a light of its own that dwarfed that of the moon. Again she let her companion guide her inside through a series of doors and bizarre passages that led them together a small group of no more than seven people; six of them young, their age ranged from ten to eighteen, and the other an older woman in a green robe with a neatly tied bow.</p><p>"You have finally arrived!" Although with a severe expression, her eyes sparkled with concern "What happened Hagrid? Ten minutes ago these students should have entered the Great Hall, dinner is running late."</p><p>"My apologies professor McGonagall, there was a drawback but it is solved." </p><p>It looked like such professor wanted to ask about the inconvenience but in the last minute decided not to. </p><p>"Nevermind, do you all wear black robes?" </p><p>Professor McGonagall gave a quick look to those six students before her eyes stopped at Maud who was still wearing her coat. Sensing her gaze she looked away from the huge pictures with people moving freely from one to another whispering about the new students to look at the elder woman, only when she raised her eyebrow inquisitively she took it off and folded neatly on her arm revealing the black cloak. </p><p>"Very well" said McGonagall "it is time."</p><p>No more than five seconds later the large gates opened showing all the magnificence of the Great Hall but little could Maud marble about it. It was really crowded and all eyes were on the new students, people with cloaks of four different colors clapped happily as their gazes followed their steps to the northern part of the hall were all teachers were seated. Albus Dumbledore welcomed them with, probably, the warmest smile she had ever received and surprisingly that made her smile slightly. The procession stopped in front of the long table and waited for the applause to cease, when they did, Dumbledore got up and with that silence reigned again.</p><p>"It is a great honor for Hogwarts to receive great talents from other schools of magic and wizardry, as hosts it is our duty and privilege to provide these seven young charmers wizards with the best of stays. Your reasons for coming are different, as are your skills and abilities, that is why to make your stay as satisfactory as possible, the Sorting Hat will assign you one of the Four Great Houses to help you develop your full potential." he reached a hand to the stool where a ragged old hat rested "Please, be our guests." </p><p>The first in line was a big boy with a pronounced chin and a permanently furrowed brow. Despite his unfriendly appearance, he was very nervous and when he sat down and covered his head with the hat it was a surprise to everyone that when he took it off his ears were flushed from the flattery of the hat when he told what saw inside of him. He truly was a shy and intelligent boy who was greeted with great applause from the Ravenclaw table. </p><p>The second was an attractive girl, surely seventeen years old too, with fire in her eyes. It didn't take long for her hat to assign her to the Gryffindor house and the smile she wore on the way to her housemates revealed how happy she was of its choice. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and back again Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were for the other four until finally came Maud's turn. Her presence always made people feel that the oxygen was evaporating from their lungs, consequences of descending from a Veela lineage. She swept her dark hair back, cascading down her back until it reached her waist, with a gentle movement of her head it rocked giving the impression that her raven hair absorbed all the light. </p><p>"But what do we have here..." came a voice from the left once she put on the hat "Water truly is your soul's element and you truly feel like it. You can flow into the deepest parts of a person’s heart just like water, and people are trusting you before they even realize it. But just like water once you look into it you can't see it's true self but a mirror, scary indeed but powerful and malleable. There's a rough and long journey for you ahead, where would it be best for you?" </p><p>As the speech continued Maud began to feel naked so she turned her hands into fists sinking her nails into the palms of her hands, pain made her feel... </p><p>"Safe?" the voice startled her "No need to be scared of me, I just narrate what I see; being scared of my words is being scared of oneself and to exploit ones potential you will have to look into the deeps of the water even if it scares you. I do no need to think anymore, it's decided, a talented lad such as yourself should be in... Slytherin!"</p><p>The relieve she felt taking off the hat couldn't be comparable to the one that exploited in the Slytherin's table and the disappointed in the Gryffindors one, they were already making fun of how not even outsiders wanted to go to Slytherin. Cautiously she left it on the stool and headed to the cheering table, gave a quick glance to the Bloody Baron and took a seat near the students of sixth year. The sorting of the students from first year continued for another half an hour and once every exchange student was located to one of the Four Houses Dumbledore got up for the third time of the night even Maud only saw him do it twice. </p><p>"Shall everyone enjoy the food as the company; Sebastian Van derBellen, Yoweri Museveni" both guys who had been sorted to Ravenclaw got up once the director called their names and so did the others, mimicking their actions, as Dumbledore made the public presentations "Brigitte Poincaré, Marie Hollande" two girls from the Gryffindor table got up "David Callaghan, Matteo Mattarella" the guys from Hufflepuff "and Maud Solberg." unlike Hagrid, her name flowed from Dumbledore's lips so naturally that even she was surprised and it took a few seconds longer to get to her feet. "Great things await you ahead, you have at your disposal the facilities of Hogwarts to use at pleasure except for forbidden places. And perhaps more important and fascinating, by your side you have the members of your house that I am sure will make this the best of your experiences. But enough talking, I'm sure we're all hungry so ... Let the feast begin!"</p><p>And the moment those words were spoken, the golden plates were filled with thousands of different types of food. The feast began and also the curious looks, those who did not feel intimidated drank a huge sip of their drinks before daring to speak to her and the others were content with whispering and hitting each other on the shoulder, these were especially the younger ones who didn't know how to be very sneaky.</p><p>"Maud, is it?" </p><p>She gobbled up the piece of meat and took the napkin to touch her lips and thus clean herself of any remaining food, with her back straight and impeccable etiquette in the table protocol, it was more than evident that she came from a well-positioned family and that fact earned her many points even though she was not aware of it. Her eyes, deep blue with thick dark eyelashes, settled on the girl in front of her, it was clear that the conversation was not between them because their group of friends tried to get as close as possible and the rest paid great attention.</p><p>"Welcome to Slytherin, you created great expectation as is normal for someone who is selected in our house. My name is Mina Godden and these are Eliza Hermann and Sara Carter." pointed first at the short blonde girl on her right and then at the short haired brunette on her left. The trio made quite an image, each one of one hair color so if she joined them the quota would be covered: one brunette, one blonde, one redhead and one black-haired. It was a childish and silly thought, it was true, but it was the one that crossed her mind.</p><p>"I hope Hogwarts is to your liking. Like everywhere there are places more undesirable than others, but with a critical eye one knows where to go and where not. Natural order, of course." that was true so Maud nodded as she took a sip of her drink and that made Mina continue "From the first time I saw you I knew that you came from a good place, a good position, and if you are sitting with us, I was not wrong. Critical eye as I told you." she winked before continuing "Tell us, how is it that you are here in Hogwarts? Do you come from far away?" </p><p>"From Koldovstoretz school." </p><p>The name sounded foreigner enough to tell how far was it, even that Maud would not give any details. Neither the others asked.</p><p>"Isn't that the school were people play Quiddich on uprooted trees instead of broomsticks?" </p><p>One of the girls intervened with a start, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.</p><p>"How do you know that, Sara?" </p><p>"I read it, for an essay of History of Magic years ago. I thought it was curious and I just happened to remember it."</p><p>"It is quite curious indeed" agreed Maud "and also true. We play Quiddich our way, in fact we do things our way, so I'm afraid someone can find me... Unconventional." </p><p>A mysterious smirk crossed her lips and it was received with another from Eliza who did not speak but her attitude gave the message that, her at least, loved unconventional. </p><p>"Also it was in memory of Quintia McQuoid, a student of Koldovstoretz, that the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship was first held."</p><p>That statement made some people hold their breath, the anticipation was palpable, and new students swarmed to listen and participate in the critical moment. Maud noticed something was wrong, but she waited for someone to say something before asking. And again Mina was the voice that she spoke on behalf of some.</p><p>"Would you say you are good at potions?"</p><p>Maud thought about the gel she used on the Hogwarts Express and other many tricks she had under the sleeve.<br/>
She was not good at potions, that was an understatement, she was close to being an expert. 
But of course she wouldn't brag about her strengths just as she wouldn't point out her weaknesses</p><p>"I don't know. What do you mean by being good at potions?"</p><p>"Maybe I addressed this subject wrongly, let me explain." started Mina "There is an annual prize at Hogwarts, the House Cup. It is given at the end of the year to the house with the most points obtained. Points are awarded by teachers and prefects throughout the year for correctly answering questions and for good works. Winning the Quidditch Cup is also points. Points are also subtracted for wrongdoing. For six years in a row Slytherin won the cup, but since Harry Potter has been here we have lost it twice and this year it cannot happen again." other students expressed their agreement with nods and bangs on the table in outrage that it had been two years of savoring defeat "In addition to teachers and prefects, the heads of the houses have a voice when it comes to giving points or taking them away, since they are in charge of the discipline of their students as well as making decisions regarding the Quidditch team. Our head of house is Professor Severus Snape."</p><p>It was indisputable that that name had some power because although the head of the house there were members of Slytherin who showed an expression of fear for an instant, but Maud did not see it as she focused on identifying the aforementioned at the teachers table. With a shake of her head, Mina motioned for Maud to notice the thin, black-robed man with pale skin, a large, hooked nose. Long, greasy black hair framed his face with curtains, curled lips were rigid, and dark, penetrating eyes that looked like tunnels fixed in the dining room and occasionally at the Slytherin table. </p><p>She couldn't say what it was, but something caught her attention about that man and not exactly the bat-like appearance that his clothes and posture gave him. Something vibrated inside her, a deep, dormant part suppressed for a long time, a part that made her mother Erna...</p><p>"He teaches the potions class and although he is generous with our house we could say that he is very proud of his subject, he does not usually give points lightly so having someone in our house who not only knows a little more than the students from other houses but if she was really good at the subject, it would help us a lot." </p><p>And suddenly Maud found Mina's reasoning funny, and like all things that amused her she decided to give it a try. Knowing that because of her volatile character what was amusing today, tomorrow could bore her terribly in the same way that what she loved today with all her heart, the next day could be detested with all her soul .</p><p>Such was the nature of a Veela: capricious and temperamental.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to give a warm hug to all those people who have taken their time to give this story a chance, thanks a million. I hope you also enjoy this second chapter.</p><p>Our story has already started, seeing Severus Snape from a distance sitting at the teachers table is a very different thing from having him in front of class and facing his questions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Here is fruit for the crows to pluck<br/>
For the rain to gather, for the wind to suck<br/>
For the sun to rot, for the leaves to drop<br/>
Here is a strange and bitter crop</p>
</blockquote><p>The place radiated a sense of antiquity, of quiet wisdom, indicating that it had been there long before the current room was built on top.</p><p>It gave the feeling of living on a sunken ship; the soft silver light, the greenish colors adorning tapestries and furniture, a constant enveloping humidity despite the fact that the fireplace did not stop cracking, but especially the main reason was the large windows that faced the outside. Because even if the landscape they offered were to the depths of the lake it was still the exterior view of the Slytherin common room.</p><p>And it was as hypnotic as thrilling.</p><p>Her reverie was shattered bringing her back to reality when the line of sixth year students began to move led by the prefect of the house, unlike other students who whispered both praise and contempt regarding the increased security this year at Hogwarts compared to last year the truth is that Maud did not feel her freedom restricted. Because freedom is not a fruit that grows in all climates, and therefore is not available to all peoples. Who has always lived under the dictates of others does not yearn or understand the difference between freedom and oppression, all they know is the routine and the fear of uncertainty. And Maud was one of these people because she came from one of those barren lands for freedom to flourish.</p><p>The students climbed back up the stairs that the night before descended to reach the dungeon, with each step that she left behind she felt the comfortable humidity abandon her to be greeted by the warm arms of dryness. So she took a drink from the bottle that she kept in her backpack to later put it back. Halfway to the class, where two corridors intersected, another group of students with yellow robes joined the procession also led by their own prefect whose voice echoed through the corridors admonishing some students and encouraging others to walk faster so as not to stay behind.</p><p>In just a few more minutes the journey came to an end; Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.</p><p>As soon as they entered the crowd separated into two groups, clearly differentiated by the two colors of both houses. It was evident that no one was interested in occupying the same desk as a student from the rival house, if something so childish could be considered as rivalry. Or maybe that was just a quick trial of hers, after all she had not spent two days at Hogwarts so she could not know in depth the animosity that reigned in the environment. Although taking into account that everyone craved the famous House Cup it was obvious there would always be some tension.</p><p>It was not a class, it was a ring or a dueling field where whoever got it right was one step closer to victory.<br/>
The competitive environment, which mainly exuded the Slytherin students, was contagious and soon she too was involved.</p><p>"Maud!" she turned to the call. In the third row to the right, near dusty stacked trunks, were sitting the same girls with whom she struck up a conversation last night. The desks were for two people so one of them, the blonde girl with enigmatic smile, had a free place. Although free was not the word but reserved, as she had placed her backpack on top of the chair to prevent another person from sitting down. "Come, sit with us."</p><p>And so she did before the pleased gaze of all of them.</p><p>"Good morning everybody" a voice as tired as the man who spoke it was heard above the murmur, closing the door behind them. A neglected-looking and visibly ill man walked to the front "I'm professor Remus Lupin and I'll be your guide to teach you various techniques to counter the Dark Arts and creatures of this type. As in sixth year this subject is considered an elective I have taken the liberty of giving it in a more practical than theoretical way, after all out there it will not be books what will protect you against them but your ingenuity and previous experience. Although always from the strictest security, do not get any funny ideas."</p><p>Despite being on his thirties he looked very emaciated and not only because of the worn clothes he was wearing, his entire appearance was the ode to being a careless person. A lifestyle that Maud did not approve of, and neither did her mother Erna.</p><p>Erna.
Just the memory of her name made...</p><p>
  <i>She fed.<br/>
Her dehydrated bones swelled, full of life.<br/>
But it was not enough. She needed more.<br/>
Much more.<br/>
That was the ecstasy the others had tried to hide from her while they got drunk on all the power. Now they would pay for it.<br/>
Blood dripped from her teeth as she screamed in defiance that smashed the windows of the mansion and the other buildings within a two kilometer radius.<br/>
The time had come and there was no turning back. No other way.<br/>
Just one way.<br/>
Her way.<br/>
<i></i></i>
</p><p>"...berg"</p><p>"Maud Solberg."</p><p>A severe headache assailed her. She became aware of her surroundings again: she was at Hogwarts, in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and the male though weak voice that was calling her out belonged to the professor's. She looked up at the tired expression of that man, cleared her throat feeling how it scratched due dryness and chose to swallow saliva to moisten it. She didn't remember the bottle in her backpack.</p><p>"It's good that you're back with us, welcome. I was talking about the subject of the course and when I mentioned the topic of the Inferi you raised your hand. Now that you are listening to me, I repeat, do you have any questions? Do you want to say something?"</p><p>

The Inferi. A practical subject, would he... 

</p><p>"Would you show us one?"</p><p> She managed to speak with great effort, though she tried to appear disinterested. 
Her question raised a murmur from the other desks.

After a moment of silence, which seemed eternal to Maud, Professor Lupin responded with a questioning look.

</p><p>"Do you know what an Inferius is?"</p><p>

Fortunately the question was not directed solely at her as Remus looked away from her to fixate on the rest of the students. 

</p><p>"Does anyone know what an Inferius is?"</p><p>Some students looked at each other, there was an uneasy silence in the classroom. Finally a pair of shy hands went up and Remus chose one at random to answer.</p><p>"They are... Corpses of humans that have been possessed by dark magic to do with them what a dark wizard wants."</p><p>"That is correct." praised Lupin "Inferi are revived bodies so you have to murder first to get one of them or get hold of a fresh corpse as the rot corrupts their bodies and they may not be as useful as the dark magician would like. They can be incredibly strong even though they don't possess any magical abilities, that's why You-Know-Who had an army of those creatures."</p><p>The mere mention of Who Must Not Be Named caused the temperature in the room to drop several degrees, more with the recent events that shook the foundations of Azkaban.</p><p>"Now" and professor's voice got everyone's attention again "Has anyone ever seen one?"</p><p>No one answered. Lupin turned his attention to Maud. </p><p>"Have you ever seen one?"</p><p>In the dead silence the tension was crushing, she could feel her heartbeat in her ears and she forced her gaze down to fix it somewhere between Remus Lupin's neck and chin. Focusing on how the Adam's apple rose and fell to ignore the cold sweat that ran down her back.</p><p>Maud opened her mouth to answer and it took more work than she realized.</p><p>"No."<br/>
<i>Yes</i><br/>
<i></i></p><p>The lie was very well masked with dismay. It was evident that her story had scared her and her question was the result of curiosity, morbid and obscene, and ignorance. Nothing to alarm.</p><p>"Then let's keep it that way." sentenced Lupin before proceeding to continue detailing the course content.</p><p>The rest of the class was spent in a more relaxed atmosphere, Remus Lupin had a gift for teaching and was able to capture the attention of students. He could explain in detail the theory behind non-verbal spells and primitive magic and surely all the students would listen to him with great interest. When the class came to an end some gathered around him to ask a series of questions while the rest, more concerned about their lives and emotional well-being, rushed to gather everything to be on time for the next class.</p><p>Potions.</p><p>She was grateful that she had to leave the warmth of daylight and the jovial, lively atmosphere of the corridors, especially as they passed near the Great Hall, to return to the dungeons. Being swallowed up by the darkness was a welcome gift, as was the moisture that leaving the Slytherin common room she had left behind. There she felt confident again, with renewed energy. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled very slowly as her feet carried her almost by inertia to the next class and turned a deaf ear to whatever the trio of friends around her was saying. The truth is that since her little trance, she hadn't paid much attention to them and if they had asked her any questions, apparently they would have given up when they didn't get an answer.</p><p>This time the class was shared with Ravenclaw students and in the crowd she could recognize one of the exchange boys; with his short curly hair, tall stature that raised two heads to average, and his mahogany skin it was easy to get her attention. Especially because of the scar that split his upper lip in two halves that far from being grotesque gave him a fierce appeal. An aura of a warrior surrounded him, devouring the presence of everyone else, belittling them, and the determination in his gaze forced one to kneel before his magnificence.</p><p>Yoweri Museveni embodied all the praiseworthy attributes of the Uagadou School of Magic.</p><p>He also seemed to acknowledge her as he greeted her with a nod. A gesture she reciprocated out of politeness.</p><p>For reasons other than the ones on Defense Against the Dark Arts, the students rushed to occupy seats, doing so in an orderly manner and causing as little noise as possible. Even those proud members of Slytherin who the other night showed a mixture of fear and respect at the mention of Professor Snape wasted no time in provoking the Ravenclaw students by taking away their place or inviting them in an unsubtle way to leave to another area of class.</p><p>Maud sat down next to the trio of girls again, this time next to Sara, but they were also very quiet compared to the beginning of the previous class. She barely had time to get on the table little more than the pen, ink pot, notebook, and Advanced Potion-Making book when the door closed with an ominous creak from the hinges. Along with the sound of the cape brushing the ground, the shoes resounded hitting the ground with each step, increasing the tension. With a wave of the wand, the dark figure dropped a set of books floating next to him on the table in a loud bang, which started some students who shifted uncomfortably in their seats, fixing their gaze on the cover of the book as if it were the most interesting thing they have ever seen.</p><p>"I will not tolerate lateness or laziness. Your clumsiness or stupidity is no excuse to waste my time, the homework notebooks will be left on my table stacked and neatly arranged before I enter. Once inside I will not accept any notebook, if you try to give it to me with some silly excuse, do not do it because you will not only waste saliva but also subtract points from your house; one per complaint." something that was intended to be a grimace of amusement raised the corners of his mouth in a grotesque, devilish and sinister grin. "Each week you must deliver a detailed report of the potion that we are working on, although in the classes there will be groups of three that I myself will choose, the reports will be individual. A single hint of copying, two remotely similar sentences, and it will count as plagiarism so you will fail that chapter of the subject. Better luck next time."</p><p>The heads of the students bent more and more and their backs hunched over the table, soon they would end up stuck against the cover of the book, perhaps with the hope that it would absorb them and thus flee the class. The terror was palpable, they had barely opened the book and in the faces of some Snape could already see how they imagined going to recovery exams after spending endless weeks in the library sweating blood, sweat and tears. And it pleased him.</p><p>"I don't care if your foot gets stuck on one of the false steps, that would just show how much of a blockhead you are after so many years coming to this class, or if playing a game of Quiddich you break your arms and legs. Clumsiness, laziness and tardiness are inexcusable." </p><p>Snape accentuated his words by tapping his wand against the palm of his hand, not even the strike of the dark wood against the skin made a remarkable sound and even so some students started as pale as the dim silver light that was reflected in the dungeon.</p><p>"Any questions?" He deliberately ignored the timid hand of a Ravenclaw boy sitting in the seventh row, but when he made a move to lower it he hit him with a scathing comment "Put your hand down Mr. Patton, we have just started and it is your sixth year in my classes unfortunately for me. If you already have doubts, you will have many extra hours to do after class to make sure you do not set your partner on fire or melt your cauldron." a pause, then dropped the bomb "As it already happened in the spring of two years ago, remember? I do and so does the class."</p><p>Some of the tension evaporated instantly with that humorous comment as members of the Slytherin house did not bother to hide how funny that comment seemed to them, as Maud hoped they would. Instead she heard the loud laughter that made the Ravenclaw boy blush, who did not say anything else in the rest of the class, in fact, he devoted all his efforts to being invisible to the teacher's eyes.</p><p>"Now, before we have the misfortune of having a second Mr Patton in the room, stand up; Mr Museveni and Ms Solberg."</p><p>If Yoweri was nervous the truth is that he did not show it, his attitude was as relaxed as when they exchanged glances at the entrance of the dungeon. She, on her side, felt a pinch of curiosity not regarding the questions to which they could subject her but rather to how much she would have to keep quiet so as not to step on the pride of that man who seemed to boast in the errors of others no matter how small they were. She stood up with her innate grace, showing a straight posture and her hands in her lap with a neatness that mother.... </p><p>No. Not again.</p><p>"What are the necessary ingredients for the Living Dead Filter?"</p><p>She could hear how some students tried to look through the book and she assumed that they tried because, very quickly, Snape brandished his wand and without pronouncing incantation the book of those unfortunate boys and girls rose above their heads to crash down on them. Their hiss of pain was muffled by Snape's cold, menacing voice, which only rivaled his contorted countenance.</p><p>"Did I say open the books? Hands on the table. Where I can see them." then he turned his attention to Yoweri "I'm waiting, Mr Museveni"</p><p>He lowered his gaze and frowned trying to remember, soon he began to recite, speaking in a hoarse and remarkably foreign accent despite keeping a hint of warmth. </p><p>"I have read that one needs absinthe, asphodel, valerian roots, but I do not know more sir." </p><p>Knowing more than three ingredients of a potion that has only been read, especially one of such an advanced level, was already an achievement but Snape did not see it that way and took the opportunity to drop one of his petty remarks.</p><p>"Tired of reading mid-sentence? With only those ingredients if it is poured on someone's head you will see how it turns into laurel, a real misfortune."</p><p>Again his hurtful comments were acclaimed by the Slytherin students, either because it amused them or because the laughter helped them relax with the fact that they were not the center of Severus Snape's poisonous darts. Maud could have come to his defense and perhaps that gesture, which would surely not be well received by the professor, would open the doors of a first friendship in her life. But she didn't, like so many other things she didn't do. She remained silent, ignoring the abuse Yoweri received for being the novelty and a foreigner or the novelty and having been assigned to a house other than Slytherin.</p><p>"Your turn Ms Solberg." and for the first time their eyes met. She opened her mouth to answer the question only to be silenced when Snape raised his index finger as a silent warning that she obeyed. She of course she was not going to risk that the other student could complete the recipe, even if the probability was small. </p><p>"Weedosoros. Explain."</p><p>Now that was odd and so Maud cocked her head with interest. She expected a question to match the one Yoweri had to answer and yet she was faced with childishness. What kind of insult was that? And then she remembered that the sorting hat assigned her to Slytherin and how Mina described Snape as a generous head of house despite the fact that since class started she hadn't appreciated any of the aforementioned generosity. Either Snape practically gave points to his house at each chance or the Slytherin students per se were incompetent and that is why sixth-year students were asked a question that only a fourth-year would not know how to answer. </p><p>Her prolonged silence was taken as ignorance by Snape and it made him purse his lips in a fine line, but before he could say anything the answer came with a clarity from the girl's lips that could not help but be pleased.</p><p>"It is a very powerful potion and poison. The name of this poison can be derived from the English phrase 'weed of sorrows', which is the name of the main ingredient in this potion. Judging from that name, it can be speculated that consuming the poison can induce effects like the drink of despair." </p><p>It was only an instant, so brief that she thought she imagined it, but Snape nodded almost imperceptibly.</p><p>"One point for Slytherin." he concluded "Sit down. Open the book to page thirty-six, this week we will treat the amortentia potion."</p><p>Again all the students were sitting with their books open, but if they were willing to give their full attention to the explanation it was because of the mixture of fear and curiosity. <br/>Not every day one could study about love filters, and at seventeen, everyone had dreams, loves, and ambitions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blue Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I want to thank all the people who give my fanfic a chance, I have the idea of the story and as I write I add and remove things. Like I said, it is a slow-romance and before anything can happen there has to be a plot that justifies it, but more than that Maud as OC is not the girl who is going to make Severus Snape redeem himself or just live for him. Maud has her story, her past, her problems and ambitions and this story is about her. So it's not the good girl-bad boy story. Maud is an antagonist if we could describe her.</p><p>I will try to update the series twice a week, maybe three, because I want each chapter to have a minimum of 3,000 words, so I won't have to do many chapters and you can have sort of a extensive read. As a reader, I have always been frustrated that updates are short when wait times are long.</p><p>I'd like to remind readers that English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I may have made.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Let me sigh, let me cry when I'm blue,<br/>
Let me go away from this lonely town,<br/>
Won't be long till my sun will be blue,<br/>
Cause I know I'm on my last go round.<br/>
All the love I could steal, beg or borrow,<br/>
Wouldn't heal all the pain in my soul. </p>
</blockquote><p>"Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion that exists." as Snape spoke on the blackboard the tip of his wand drew 'Love Potions' in capital letters and just below a followed by points where the characteristics would be written as he dictated "Which are the general qualities of the Filters of Love?"</p><p>A question thrown at all the students, whose heads were lowered, taking longer than necessary to write the title in their notebooks. Distracting themselves by writing a fancy cursive title was preferable to listening to Snape's footsteps up close, as he roamed the class like the sovereign he was. Or the hawk flying over the field ready to hunt for prey. Although not all because some of Slytherin, especially the girls, could not hide the hopeful glow in their eyes as well as the desire to intervene. Love was one of the main topics in Witch Weekly magazine and if those girls had searched for something in their spare time through the huge volumes in the library it was the way to boil an effective love filter.</p><p>"They are potions that cause the drinker to fall in love with the person who brewed it." </p><p>A girl sitting in the second row intervened.<br/>
On the board were traced the words: Infatuation by coercion. 
Summarizing the emotional response that the girl gave in those three words was cruel, since not a few people frowned at the word 'coercion', while Maud found it as funny as it was correct.</p><p>"Although there are varieties and different ingredients used, the main one is pearl dust."</p><p>This time it was the turn of a Ravenclaw student, again the wand was terse although he did not misrepresent his words. Maybe because there was nothing to interpret or give new meaning.</p><p>"The effect of a love potion wears off over time, so one should continue dosing his target regularly within 24 hours."</p><p>'Flimsy' was written on the blackboard and Maud had a hard time holding back her snort, it was evident that Professor Snape had a very unromantic view of life being so critical of the potion. Yes, it was true, the effects weren't eternal, but was genuine love? It was a way to imitate the real feeling, surely the most reliable method that with magic could ever be achieved.</p><p>This time it was her who put the quill to rest in the ink pot and raised her hand, this round of responses did not require Snape's permission to speak or at least not a verbal one. One spoke up when they practically felt his breath hit the back of their necks.</p><p>"Love Filters are no different than the Imperius curse."</p><p>The surprise was such that someone spilled ink on his notebook by hitting the bottle or perhaps by holding the pen up for so long that it began to drip, blurring the notes.
Even the wand seemed hesitant for a moment.</p><p>"Justify your answer."</p><p>The icy voice practically brushed against her neck and his breath descended inside the collar of her shirt feeling like a bucket of ice water.</p><p>"Both, potion and curse, override the will and wishes of the person who is enchanted only to fulfill the whims of the one who administers them." began her explanation "A love potion is the most 'sentimental' method, after all, love potions are a mirage of the love that the person who boiled it feels for the person who bewitches. What differentiates them is not the intentions but the fact that love potions are not banned by the Ministry of Magic and the Imperius Hex is, boiling a potion is the safest method."</p><p>Maybe the final sarcasm remark was well received, at least by Snape, or maybe it was the fact that they had similar points of view but the truth is that as soon as the wand finished writing the letter 'n' for 'Manipulation' Snape's words made Mina turn in Maud's direction with a proud smile.</p><p>The same that the owner of a racehorse gives to the pile of money that he has made by betting on it.</p><p>"One point for Slytherin."</p><p>He passed by her and the edges of the dark robe swept her feet, again in front of the blackboard he headed to the shelves where hundreds of jars filled with ingredients some were less unpleasant to see than others. He glanced at the jars and the selected ones rose from their posts, passed over his head or surrounded him, and floated to the table where the students stood in single file on the edge in perfect display: rose thorns, mint and moon rock dust.</p><p>"It is commonly assumed that the only ingredients needed are minerals or vegetables, that depends on the level of mediocrity of the person who boils the potion. Like the hate potion, which by the way is the antidote to a love potion, it tries to emulate a strong human feeling so is not something as banal as trying to make oneself more attractive or age a couple of years." The explanation began and everyone rushed to take notes "Feelings are self-justifying and are supported by a set of perceptions and 'tests' valid exclusively for oneself: love and hate are strong drivers. They evoke pain, violence, danger, revenge, jealousy, resentment, guilt. And all that is passionate is in the blood or in the flesh, so these two are also essential ingredients."</p><p>She thought about the more philosophical part of the matter as she wrote the word 'blood'. She always vulgarized her feelings when she was too willing to talk about them with others because, despite their apparent innocence, they were bladed weapons.</p><p>Terrible things were done in the name of love. Terrible things were done in the name of hatred.</p><p>"Even so for centuries some magicians have chosen not to use their own blood or flesh but to turn to certain magical creatures for their abilities related to numbing, enchanting or attractiveness." the explanation continued "This caused an alarming decrease in the life expectancy of these beings, forcing them to flee their homelands or hide to avoid extinction, because although love filters are potions of a very advanced level, their name is enough for the unwary mindless to risk try."</p><p>"Among the threatened creatures the most persecuted by far were Veelas' and Sirens, due their magically seductive speaking and singing voices able to hypnotize those who hear them." added Snape "Quite curious taken into account that their song takes effect at midday, in a windless calm. And the end of that song is death."</p><p>Some quills stopped their writing for a moment before continuing, as the professor continued dictating.</p><p>"As Miss Solberg has remarked, Love Potions nullify the desires and the will of the one who ingests them, turning into little more than mindless idiots obsessed with a person. They are highly dangerous. The reason why Hogwarts chose to teach them was not to put them to use but to identify the symptoms if at some point in your lives you have the unfortunate opportunity to be victims of their effects."</p><p>Should she take it as a compliment, the greatest of honors, that Snape mentioned her intervention? Seeing the smiles and knowing glances that not only the trio of girls but the other students of the Slytherin house gave her, she assumed the answer was yes. This was not something you saw every day.</p><p>Have recognition, be praised. It wasn't such a bad thing, even if it meant breaking one of her self-imposed protective rules: go unnoticed, don't get too much attention.</p><p>She decided to spend the rest of the class immersed in taking notes, although many of the things were more than familiar to her and therefore did not require writing them down. But still she did.</p><p>The class ended when Snape repeated for the eighth time, presumably to dissuade the most unwary, that Amortentia potion does not create love. That it was impossible to create or imitate love so that the potion is only capable of producing an intense infatuation, an obsession.</p><p>The students gathered their things and outside the class the prefects, who had previously guided them to the dungeons, were now waiting for guiding them on their way back. While Maud put the notebook and the book in the backpack she felt observed, she did not need to look in that direction to know who it was: Mina had barely put anything away, Eliza was doing it for her, she was still sitting with her elbow on the table and her head resting on her hand, looking at her with great attention. When she returned her gaze, the same genuine smile returned to her lips.</p><p>"Comparing a love potion with the Imperius hex" she hissed in admiration "and thereby gain Professor's Snape favor." the latter was uttered in a low voice like the exciting secret that it was.</p><p>The great feat of the day, Maud thought. Her deed would be reflected in a tapestry in the common Slytherin room, seeing the commotion caused, and that made her smile which was misinterpreted by the group of friends.</p><p>"When you mentioned that the first potions championship was held in honor of a student at your school, I thought it was very likely that you were more knowledgeable than us on the subject, and I must admit that I was just as excited as it concerned me." when Eliza handed her the properly closed backpack Mina got up "Knowing more than the rest is fine, but bragging about it could get our house in trouble. Luckily you're not an insufferable know-it-all, but a witty elusive girl."</p><p>Both Eliza and Sara nodded with a smile, was that some kind of rite of passage? A passed test to be part of the group? No matter where, alliances were always important so she couldn't complain. After all she was still a foreigner no matter how much the Sorting Hat assigned her to one of the Four Houses, she had to earn her place.</p><p>"Do not put high expectations on me, a witty comment can be something unique and unrepeatable." but her attempt to downplay the matter did not go well, as soon as she got up and placed the backpack on her back Sara and Eliza surrounded her, clinging to her arms.</p><p>"There's no need to be humble Maud, false modesty is something I don't appreciate: if you're good at something it's okay to admit it. You are good at potions and it is not me who has judged it, but the head of the house."</p><p>She tried to glance at the professor, but he was no longer behind the head table so she looked at the narrowed adjoining door, thinking that he would have left. The surprise was taken when, at some point with extreme stealth, Snape moved behind them, standing behind Mina.</p><p>"This is not the Great Hall nor the Common Room, Miss Godden."</p><p>His voice startled her to the point that she whirled around so abruptly that she slapped her hand on the edge of the table. Hissing in pain, she brought it to his lips to hide it in her pocket, holding the pain behind pursed lips and clenched jaw.</p><p>"I suggest limiting your conversations to those places."</p><p>He stopped to look at each of the girls, thus punctuating his words, pausing a few seconds more on Maud than on the others. Mina murmured a quick and terse apology and headed for the door followed by her two friends, and since they were still holding her arms, Maud was also dragged out of the classroom. But before crossing the threshold of the door she looked back, there was no one inside the class and the adjoining door that was previously ajar was now completely closed. </p><p>True to Snape's recommendation the quartet went to the Great Hall, lunchtime was approaching and seeing that until the afternoon they would not have more classes and that it was raining the best option and the closest one was that. She could see how the in the four long tables were distributed small and large groups of students from different ages, she even caught a glimpse of one of the exchange girls who were assigned to Gryffindor. Maud, like them, had kept her dark clothes inside her trunk to dress the one in the colors of her house: green and silver.</p><p>They sat next to the group of sixth graders, Sara dropped dramatically into the chair and let out a long sigh.</p><p>"What a disappointment... What good is a Love Potion if it does not cause true infatuation?"</p><p>The harsh judgment caused Eliza to adopt a mocking expression.</p><p>"What difference does it make if it is real or not if it fulfills its function? That person will love you for as long as you want, you have the certainty in your hands that he will never stop doing it. That's better than the 'real' feeling if you asked me." and couldn't hide the contempt that wrapped the word 'real'.</p><p>"Well, I would know it's not real!" she retorted sternly, seeing Sara in a fit of morality made Eliza burst out laughing.

</p><p>"You can't be serious; you would administer the potion but would you care that their professions of love are not 'real'? If you really cared that their love wasn't genuine, you wouldn't administer a Loving Filter, it's like Maud said, it's manipulation." then added "Although manipulation is a word with negative connotations; if the person I love did not correspond to me, of course I would administer a Loving Filter. What's the worst that could happen to him? That afterwards he will be ashamed of the memories if some day I stop administering it? At least I will have lived my romance and I will have beautiful memories, I will not spend the months crying in the corners and longing for an impossible love. Nothing is impossible with knowledge and ingredients."</p><p>Sara's frustrated sound was drowned out by the squawk of owls descending from the false sky of the Great Hall. One of them, large dark plumage, landed in front of Maud with a copy of the Daily Prophet, effectively scratching her head before she took off, and when she opened it, she understood the complaints and compliments about the increase in security at Hogwarts: the infamous Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban four weeks ago and the Ministry of Magic was silent on the matter. Their silence made it more than evident that they had no clue, the article continued with an anonymous source assuring that if any whereabouts Sirius had in mind that would be the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>As if attracted by a magnet, she turned to the Gryffindor table where a trio of second-year students chatted animatedly, his back was turned but she knew that the boy with the rebellious dark hair could not be other than the famous Harry Potter. And as if he felt her gaze turned to her direction, but before their gazes could cross Maud turned her back on him and focused on the newspaper.</p><p>As she turned the page a dirty wrapper fell into her lap, she brandished her wand so that the newspaper floated in front of her face, hiding it from the others, and lowered her head towards the envelope. She took it in her hands, it was not too big and very light so that inside it would have a letter and not an object. That made her purse her lips in disapproval. Of course, as soon as she turned the envelope her eyes widened, the alarm paralyzed her body and her heart accelerated.</p><p>She gripped the envelope tightly, feeling her hands sweaty, and stood up ignoring both Mina's voice calling out to her and her things she left behind. When she crossed the threshold of the Great Hall the newspaper that had been floating fell on the table, she walked in such a hurry that she ended up running until she reached one of the bathrooms on the floor. Slammed the door behind her and locked herself in the first cubicle she saw, lowered the toilet seat to sit on it. With trembling hands she tore the envelope and took out the letter, her throat felt dry again and she deeply regretted having allowed herself to be dominated by nerves, leaving behind the backpack with the bottle inside. It was a concise letter, no more than two paragraphs long, with pointy handwriting and at the end as a seal a lock of ragged and dirty golden hair: an identification.</p><p>Maud stopped reading in the middle of the first paragraph, it was the same speech she listened to by heart, except that when written the words were fluid and not interrupted by sobs, screams or curses. Her heartbeat slowed to a normal rate, especially when she carefully unhooked the hair from the paper. She had everything she wanted and didn't need to waste another minute locked in there.</p><p>She got up, lifting the seat from the toilet, took her wand and pointed it at the paper.</p><p>"Inflamare."</p><p>The letter burned at her indifferent gaze, too absentmindedly stroking the lock of hair that she brought to her chest above where her heart was beating before putting it in her pocket. On the way back, still stroking the hair, she evoked the sensation of sinking her fingers into the corpse's bowl of blood on the carpet and bringing them to her mouth to lick them only to be disappointed. Bland, lifeless. The light that illuminated the Great Hall, now full of students and with the teachers leading the main table, did not reach her gaze. Crestfallen and thoughtful she went by inertia to the Slytherin table, when she sat down none of the girls realized since they were so busy laughing at something that the Slytherin prefect had said. But Maud, still with a dry throat, ignored the glass of pumpkin juice to drink from the bottle in her backpack.</p><p>The liquid caressed her throat and breathed life into her being, she even closed her eyes to savor it. When she opened them she witnessed the splendor and luminosity that illuminated the Great Hall, the rain had stopped falling behind the windows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It Ain't Easy Being Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d like to thank everyone that took their time in reading my fanfic, this is my first one and it makes me so happy to see that someone chose to give it a try. Happy New Year everyone!</p><p>As always I’d like to remind readers that English isn’t my first language in case anyone find some grammar mistakes but still I try my best, writing helps me improve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>But green is the color of spring<br/>And green can be cool and friendly-like<br/>And green can be big like an ocean<br/>Or important like a mountain<br/>Or tall like a tree</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The atmosphere was intoxicating, there was no other word that could better describe the situation. </p><p>The crackle of the fire was the melody that accompanied the words of Professor Trelawney, the seats were too soft for her taste because they were too comfortable and that made it difficult to concentrate. Not to mention the mixture of scents of candles, incense and perfumes that filled her nose in a mixture that could be described as nauseating. Her nose felt numb from what she breathed through her mouth, not the best of decisions since her lungs were filled with a greater mixture of smells and that together with the suffocating heat concentrated on the classroom made her dizzy. She leaned her elbow on the armrest of the chair and covered her forehead, her icy, sweaty hand gave her a sense of clarity that, although temporary, helped her keep her eyes open.</p><p>Choosing Divination as one of her subjects was not the best option and not because she had to teach with third-year students, thus highlighting her presence, but because she had lost track of time and barely remembered anything that had been said since she took a seat. Minutes or hours, even days, they felt the same. Fortunately, just as she was beginning to fall into a reverie, the classroom door opened revealing a shadowy figure. And together with that new presence, renewed oxygen, entered the room that for Maud was the greatest gift, just as the sunflowers turn towards the sun, her whole body shifted on the seat towards the door by inertia. She inhaled repeatedly noticing how with each breath of new air her dormant brain was clearing and, again, thoughts came to her mind and reality materialized around her.</p><p>And from the expressions of relief on the faces of some of the students, both Slytherin and Huffelpuff, she knew that Snape hadn't just saved her. Although the teacher did not look so relieved or happy with that interruption.</p><p>"I apologize for interrupting your class, Professor Trelawney, it won't take long. I have come to take a member of my household."</p><p>He explained just crossing the threshold of the door, even despite his stoic attitude one could imagine that it was not a pleasant place for him to be. That is why he did not enter, so as not to spend more time than necessary in class; and that attitude was welcomed as a courtesy. </p><p>At that statement, the Hufflepuff house students breathed a sigh of relief while Slytherin students exchanged nervous glances. It was true that Snape exempted the members of his house from harassment but that did not make him more forgiving or give him a friendly aura. It was clear that whoever was the student who was important enough for Snape himself to come looking for him, was a soul to be prayed for in remembrance.</p><p>"But of course," but despite her soft tone it was evident that the interruption was an affront that would annoy her for the rest of the day "And who may that be?"</p><p>There was a deathly silence over the room, fear was chewed in Slytherin and expectation in Hufflepuff.</p><p>"Ms Solberg." he answered without blinking. </p><p>All curious eyes, especially those of those Slytherin members who thanked in their hearts not being the chosen one before collapsing against the back of the chair, fell on her but not Snape's or Trelawney's. The latter seemed determined to win the battle to hold the gaze longer, until he finally turned to see her. The warmth that characterized them returned to her large eyes and she spoke with the kindness that was usual in her.</p><p>"My dear when you walked through the door, I knew you wouldn't be with us long." Trelawney let out a dramatic and long sigh "Please go, you're excused."</p><p>She didn't need any more insistence to gather her things and leave, by the time she left the class Snape had already turned around and walked down the stairs, so she had to speed up to catch up with him. She hated the idea of walking behind someone, on their heels and being sheltered by their shadow so she refused to do it this time too. She positioned herself beside him and let him guide her. If that bothered or surprised professor Snape, the truth is that he said nothing and if he gave her a disdainful look, Maud did not notice. They made the journey in silence; she did not even ask him what he was claiming her for and given her personal situation she should have done it. But doing it would denote nervousness and nervousness was synonymous with secrecy, she was not going to expose herself just like that.</p><p>They crossed corridors until entering another different tower and kept walking for she did not know how long, but kept Snape's pace. Finally, they stumbled across a wide and generally deserted corridor except for a statue of a large, ugly stone gargoyle. She barely had time to inspect it carefully, not because she was a fan of art but because there was nothing else to look at when Snape's nasal voice broke the silence.l</p><p>"Fizzing Whizbee."</p><p>There was a sound like that of gears starting, then the podium where the statue rested rose a few inches before turning on itself and rising until it was out of sight revealing spiral staircases. She had to admit that she was impressed and not precisely by the secret corridor but rather by the password, for a palatable treat Professor Snape pronounced it reluctantly. This time she had no choice but to walk behind because when she made the pretense of going first up the stairs, he gave her a stern look that admitted no objections. So, she obediently followed him.</p><p>Behind closed doors awaited a large circular room with shelves full of books embedded in the walls although there were places where the wall was adorned with a series of large paintings of witches and witches that Maud did not recognize, but as she would later assume were the former directors of Hogwarts. A long wooden table with intricate and beautiful patterns dominated the north area of the room and at its sides two staircases that led to the second floor, but if there was something that caught her attention at first it was the young phoenix leaning on a seesaw. As much as a part of her, the most childish and curious, was dying to get close and reach out to stroke the animal's reddish plumage, she stayed by Snape's side.</p><p>As soon as she looked away from the phoenix, with considerable difficulty, she gave his full attention to the rest of the people in the room: Albus Dumbledore sitting across the table in his usual regal bearing, Filius Flitwick next to Yoseweni Museveni who maintained the straightest posture she had ever seen with his hands behind his back and Minerva McGonagall next that girl that got sorted on Gryffindor whose name she did not remember. There were three things that were clear: this meeting was destined to exchange students but only those that were on their sixth year no matter which house one of the Four Houses they got sorted.</p><p>It wasn’t anything personal, anything related specifically to her and that calmed her nerves. So, she showed it by tossing a lock of her hair behind her ear and raise her chin, awaiting respectfully looking at the front not catching the fact that Yoseweni followed the wave of her hair out of the corner of his eye briefly.</p><p>“Now that everyone is here” began Dumbledore “we shall start.”</p><p>Since everyone except him was standing he got up, offering the students a heart-warming smile that seemed to reassure that Gryffindor girl because she gave a timid one in reply almost without knowing she was doing so.</p><p>“First of all, I hope that your first week at Hogwarts has been satisfactory, that your house has welcomed you with the familiarity that you deserve regardless of the temporality of your stay and that you are adjusting well. I would like you to know that you can come freely to my office at any time if you need to talk, I will be happy to help you in all that is in my power in the same way that you can also go to the head of your house. They are here to take care of you, your education and well-being in equal measure, so do not hesitate to turn to them for advice.”</p><p>Dumbledore's gaze swept from the students to the professors without losing an ounce of kindness.</p><p>“As you can see from the exchange program students, only those who are in sixth year are here and that is not a random event. You have chosen those subjects that are of your academic interest, but it is also a year of impasse since in a short time you will enter adult life and seeing that it is an important change at Hogwarts, we offer our students an orientation so that they find their vocation or be clearer about which way to go from now on.” He continued “Regardless of your school of origin, the three of you are also included in that orientation program. Each head of the house is in charge, so you should go to them to draw a roadmap of your future.” seeing how some of them seemed uncomfortable Dumbledore added reassuringly “It does not matter if you know clearly what you want or if you do not have the faintest idea. That is what the heads of the house are for; to help and guide you. The Sorting Hat did part of the task by glimpsing your talents and virtues by placing you in one of the great Four Houses, so that you are not nervous and as I said when in doubt you can go to them or to me.”</p><p>He clasped his hands under his long beard, gave a look that the teachers understood, and nodded.</p><p>“Well, I won't take any more of your time since you have classes to attend. You may leave, have a nice day.”</p><p>The Gryffindor girl and McGonagall were the first to leave after saying goodbye, when she passed by Yoseweni could not help but blush and tuck a lock behind her ear in an attempt to control the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach. As Professor Flitwick got into a lively conversation with Dumbledore, Yoseweni had no choice but to entertain himself with his surroundings whether it was reading the tomes of the hundreds of books or doing what Maud wanted from minute one; approach the phoenix to admire it. As for her, she could only get one last look at him before Snape headed back up the stairs, following his step they descended again into the deserted corridor.</p><p>From the newspaper articles and gossip exchanged in the Slytherin Common Room with the trio of girls and other students, she learned that the Hogwarts grounds were surrounded by dementors sent from Azkaban, and many students lamented the cancellation of several scheduled excursions to places like Hogsmeade. Walking side by side she pondered for a few moments before concluding that it would be difficult to get a second chance like this, so halfway she turned to Professor Snape.</p><p>“Professor, I decided to take the Divination course after coming to Hogwarts because it was not listed as an option on the subject registration form that was provided to me before I came. So, I did not select it. I thought that the books that are required could be found in the library, but it is not the case and as I understand they are obtained in a place called Diagon Alley.”</p><p>Without looking at her nor slowing down Snape replied sternly.</p><p>“Divination is a subject for third-year students Miss Solberg, if you borrow it from one of your sixth-year classmates they will provide it to you.”</p><p>She was expecting that answer so, without being cowed, she spoke.</p><p>“I thought that possibility, but I have not arrived long ago and although my Slytherin companions are open and warm with me they are still on sixth years and in their trunks, they do not keep books from three years ago. I do not have any relationship with the students of other courses, except at lunch or dinner I hardly coincide with them, so I do not have much opportunity to start a conversation with them, even less to ask them to lend me a book out of the blue.”</p><p>They crossed the headmaster's tower, walking through the vault adjacent to the main Hogwarts building.</p><p>“Furthermore, it is not the only school supplies I need. I am aware of the NEWT exams that are carried out in the seventh year, in Koldovstoretz I took alchemy classes, so I have not enrolled in that subject. My grades are good, and I intend that they remain so, but they won't be if I don't have the necessary materials.”</p><p>Somehow the subject of alchemy caught Snape's attention, it wasn't something visible of course but as Maud had learned to easily read the change in people's facial expressions, she realized that she had his attention.</p><p>“Bezoar. Wormwood. Lethe River Water.” She started listing “I was told there’s a shop called Apothecary in Diagon Alley where one can find any ingredients they need.”</p><p>Snape shot her a look full of suspicion and contempt.</p><p>“Didn't buy the required ingredients for my class, Miss Solberg?”</p><p>There was a sharp edge to his voice, for the first time since they left divination class and Dumbledore's office, Maud turned her head in his direction.</p><p>“No professor, I have used them.” and to defend her innocence, she explained “I refuse to believe that you are unaware of my personal circumstances, so I will speak openly. I had brewed an antidote because I got poisoned and due what happened at home, to my family, I require the Dreamless Sleep potion in order to rest, truly rest. So I used those ingredients.”</p><p>She stopped her steps and so did Snape, for a long moment they stared in silence.</p><p>“Still, other classmates can accompany you.”</p><p>A replica that she soon discarded.</p><p>“In other circumstances surely yes, but Hogwarts is surrounded by Dementors who do not have a forgiving nature so several excursions have been canceled. Family permits are required to get out of school and, for obvious reasons, I cannot get one even if I wanted to try. So, if I did go out by myself and if I am unlucky enough to come across one, I won't be able to counteract it.”</p><p>It seemed that he was weighing her words before closing the conversation with some refusal and walking again, which if it happened, she was sure she would have to approach him again until he gave in. And that would be very annoying and troublesome.</p><p>“My obligation is tutor not babysit.”</p><p>He pointed out, as if necessary.</p><p>“And I wouldn’t dare assume otherwise.”</p><p>She conceded because it was true, neither he wanted to be anyone's babysitter, nor did she need it.</p><p>“With all due respect professor,” she insisted “I said I can’t counteract a dementor not that I didn’t know how to fight them. If there was another way I wouldn’t bother you, but I should come to you if I needed anything and right now I need some scholar materials. It is not a whimsical trip.”</p><p>Her brain, her sanity, could not bear another night of rolling on the sheets waking up drenched in sweat or with the shameful reality of a pair of hands shaking her violently because at some point in her nightmare she had sat up in bed and screamed desperately. She remembered the terror in Mina's eyes and that humiliated her terribly, since then she felt that no matter how much she rubbed her skin under the water, the nauseating smell of rottenness, of weakness, continued to emanate like a perfume.</p><p>Some of that stomach-chipping outrage seeped into her expression, giving her an aura of helplessness. The same as a boy would have reaching out to an adult before being brutally slapped away, an expression too familiar to ignore.</p><p>“Next Thursday after class.”</p><p>Snape relented so Maud stopped clenching her fists inside her cloak pockets and nodded, it was an agreement.</p><p>Once back in the Ground Hall Maud could perceive how several groups of students moved aside as they passed, how they warned each other to step aside and let them pass for later, when the two of them far ahead, whisper why the Slytherin girl did not look dejected and she made no effort to keep a safe distance from the infamous Professor Snape.</p><p>They went under the ground floor, on their way to the dungeons, since she was a sixth-year student she had plenty of free time to devote to study and the piles of homework she was given. And Snape happened to be heading to the chief's office Slytherin house, which happened to be his office.</p><p>“Alchemy is an advanced subject.”</p><p>He began taking her by surprise. She waited to see if he added something more, but he did not. So, she spoke.</p><p>“It is.” She agreed “Unlike Hogwarts, Koldovstoretz school has sixth courses. If I remained there this would be my last year that is why, according to Hogwarts subject planning, I coursed some before time and others are strange to me. That’s the case of Divination.”</p><p>This mention made Snape sneer, although it was subtle as only the corners of his mouth rose slightly forming a mocking expression.</p><p>She looked at him and half smiled knowingly, it was not the first time that someone made fun of it when she told them that she was taking that subject.</p><p>“I am aware that it is an imprecise subject, but I understand that Professor Trelawney descends from a famous seer and although parts of the subject, such as analyzing tea leaves, seem questionable to me I am interested in the interpretation of dreams.”</p><p>The reactions of the Slytherin students who walked through the dungeons were not as exaggerated as those of other students, some even greeted Snape with a slight respectful nod even though he kept his step lightly and looked straight ahead.</p><p>“If you are looking for professional guidance in that field, you better go ask her.”</p><p>She had noticed that now that they were in Salazar Slytherin's domain Professor Snape seemed more relaxed, more comfortable, even though nothing had changed in his expression or the tone in which he spoke. But still Maud perceived a good reception, so she was beginning to understand why despite still being severe the Slytherin students said he was generous. He was empathetic with his own.</p><p>Maybe there would be convenient to look up information about the Slytherin house in the library, she thought. Since each House considered its members family and wizards were sorted to one or another due some sort of virtues that she didn’t quite know.</p><p>“I studied alchemy professor, this professional orientation that Hogwarts provides I intend to use under your tutelage. I am not interested in being a seer but in being a healer.”</p><p>Her feet were the first to stop and perhaps because Snape's had been going to the compass for almost an hour his also stopped, they were facing the stairs that descended to the Slytherin common room. Under his watchful gaze she added.</p><p>“Being a potions master is a very difficult task, a great achievement if you ask my opinion, and if I have a person in front of me who has achieved it, it is in my nature to do everything in my power to achieve what I coveted.”</p><p>Snape adopted a serious expression, devoid of mockery.</p><p>“Knowing this, I am going to demand more of you than the rest Miss Solberg.”</p><p>This time she was the one who steeled herself to show derision and raised an eyebrow with an expression of mock disbelief.</p><p>“I wouldn't have told you if I expected leniency on your part, Sir.”</p><p>It was as if an agreement had been sealed without the need to nod or shake hands, they held their gaze for a few seconds that became eternal. With a silent goodbye Snape continued on his way and Maud went downstairs to join the group of sixth graders who were chatting excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch match.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the long wait, I've been busy with studies and work, so I tried to make it up to you with a 5902 word chapter.</p><p>Little by little we explore the psychology of Maud more, we put light on the figure of her mother and their mother-daughter relationship, and the characters that surround her who, although they seem secondary, have an important role in her life even though she does not know it yet.</p><p>On the other hand, the next chapter will be entirely Maud/Snape interacting, please hope you like this chapter enough to be here when I upload it! I'm already working on it, so this next week I'll upload it.</p><p>As usual, I remind readers that English is not my mother tongue so I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Some of them want to use you<br/>Some of them want to get used by you<br/>Some of them want to abuse you<br/>Some of them want to be abused</p>
</blockquote><p>Things happen differently when the world is dark. Insecurities and wounds, anxieties and fears show fangs at night. The hand with which she wielded the wand yearned to squeeze the wood and aim. It was an almost painful need.</p><p>She clenched her teeth so hard that her jaw protested with a sharp throb of pain. On the other side of the window, it was dark the depth was such that the light that bathed the lake’s surface did not reach that far. Neither having her hands and forehead resting against the cold glass helped her at all, that night while the rest of the Slytherin students slept peacefully, Maud remained awake in the Common Room plotting silently.</p><p>If only she had been more careful, now... No, that was unfair because the current situation was not her fault. The negligence of other people was not her fault, her responsibility to bear, even if she had to suffer the consequences. She knew that she should sympathize with Eliza and accept her profuse apologies for tripping against her bedside table causing a jar to burst into pieces on the floor, and so she did.</p><p>What could she do but claim the accident did not matter? When it really did. The moment she saw the bluish liquid spill over the ground, she felt everything around her turn a reddish color; rage, anger, took over her mind.</p><p>What a clumsy, stupid, useless girl. It was the phrase that repeated over and over in her head until she yelled it out, but her lips remained sealed as she did not look away from the wasted Wideye Potion. Thursday's potions class was still two days away, and she was not quite sure how she was going to resist the temptation to sleep. It was pathetic that she could not stay awake on her own. But she was unable to stay in one place for long when everything was so quiet and in the shadows of the night so many repressed thoughts lurked ready to take shape.</p><p>Old memories, of the person she had been.</p><p>Broken arms, broken legs, blood pouring from her shattered mouth. And she was standing in front of her, lulling her as she whispered in a motherly tone to be quiet. Pure terror flooded her bloodstream. Her heart sank knowing that she was unable to stop... that woman, her worst nightmare.</p><p>Paralyzed as she was, the memories of that night rose to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And suddenly she looked down at her bleeding arm and her shattered body from a crouched position, while a cold hand brushed her hair from her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now it hurts, but the pain will end soon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman on the floor could not speak; she was choking on her own blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You won't die, darling. You cannot die.” she leaned forward to place a cold kiss on her daughter’s shattered, blood-streaked cheek “Death is no obstacle for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those blue eyes, miraculously unharmed, reflected the sense of betrayal she was experiencing. They were all dead, so she was not immortal either as she had been told. Erna's face filled with sadness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They all had to die, my love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maud's eyes grew darker, more accusing. Erna sighed and then broke into a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I too must die... That is why you have come to kill me, isn't it?" As if that statement was the most amusing joke in the world, she let out a soft, delicate laugh “You can't kill me, my sweet Maud.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mother…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had tried to say, but the poison weakened her every second. Then there was a bewildering transition to her own mind, to her own memory. Because she had no more clear memories of Erna after that: her mother must had altered her memory while she was so badly injured that she had not been able to move in hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when she woke up the real nightmare was revealed before her eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Like the diver who surfaced takes a breath of air that burns his lungs, Maud did the same by pushing herself away from the window. The sweat-soaked nightgown, the raging heartbeat reverberating in her ears dulling the sound of the fireplace. That was the only good thing because the creaking of the wood was sadly like that of breaking bones.</p><p>Scared and panting, she wrapped herself in the Slytherin cloak she had thrown on the couch and climbed the stairs that led to the main passageway of the dungeon. Her eyes widened as she realized she was about to cry. She blinked rapidly and dismissed the unwanted emotion. A Veela did not cry, not even due... Guilt became a heavy knot that grew tighter and more destructive with each passing second.</p><p>Overwhelmed with emotions as she was, she did not realize someone had been watching her for a long time. Maud froze, just as she imagined a mouse in front of a huge, wicked long-toothed cat. Although it was something more than someone who was watching her: the Bloody Baron.</p><p>Under his watchful, indifferent gaze, her cheeks burned from the mixture of shame and humiliation. She would have to tattoo the word 'Stupid' on her forehead when she returned to the bedroom, she had told herself from the beginning that she should be cautious.</p><p>With battered pride, she managed to assume an upright posture, running her hand through her hair combing it back before facing the ghostly presence.</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Perhaps because during her life she had always dealt with sinister and terrifying personalities she was not intimidated by his presence, in fact, she felt uncomfortable and pressured by cheerful personalities.</p><p>Out of courtesy, in favor of good manners, she got an answer spoken in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Before setting foot in Hogwarts she had hardly seen a ghost, being more faithful to the truth it should be said that she had barely paid attention to the ghosts that had ever crossed her. She had always seen them as banshees, shadows of a yesterday that would never return, each one identical to the one before.</p><p>But none resembled the Bloody Baron; pearly white with an extremely haggard face, but it was the bloody silver stains that stood out. She was unable to take her eyes off them, concentrating on them, letting them suck her in, being terribly disrespectful.</p><p>She sensed a change in the environment, the calm before a horrible storm that sank ships at sea. So, she spoke.</p><p>“I'm not looking at them, I'm seeing through them.” Clarified feeling a chill, not knowing how to identify if it was because of the cold emanating from the presence of the ghost or the cold that arose from her own entrails “Tonight I feel very disconnected from reality, everything seems dreamlike to me, as if I were nothing more than a ghost that wandered through a world whose importance for me was rapidly falling into oblivion.”</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring fear. Because that is how it was, she was afraid and only a living person could be afraid.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>And it was a gratitude that flowed from her heart. Because she was afraid because she had been alone, because in the silence of her loneliness she had no choice but to listen to the ululation of her own ghosts.</p><p>She tore her gaze from the stains to fix it on the sullen gaze devoid of the comfort that, ironically, his presence afforded her.</p><p>“Would you like to allow me to keep you company?”</p><p>Such a strange request surprised not only the Bloody Baron, who looked at her with a mixture of slight and mistrust, as it did for the few characters on the paintings who had woken up to the presence of the ghost of Slytherin house and were now paying attention to the conversation to gossip with the rest of his companions when they woke up.</p><p>After a long silence, the same hoarse whisper reverberated down the hall.</p><p>“There’s no need.”</p><p>And without another word, with all the presence and distinction with which she imagined the Bloody Baron would have, he prepared to continue his night walk. Which he could barely do, a couple of steps and Maud's words stopped him.</p><p>“Then, please allow me a question.”</p><p>There was a gasp of astonishment, quickly drowned out by a pair of hands, coming from a country painting where one of the three members was awake and looking at Maud as if she had lost her sanity. And at the same time with admiration. A perfectly normal reaction seeing how she earlier showed such direct interest in the bloodstains. And the man in the painting was not the only one who thought about it as the Bloody Baron stiffened, frowned and his gaze darkened; of course, since his back was turned, she was not aware of the latter.</p><p>She misinterpreted that silence as a yes.</p><p>“You are an old soul, I don't want to make an insult of it but highlight what I see, so you must be wise. Please, tell me, how long can a promise hold captive a heart?”</p><p>The girl must have her own reasons. They had exchanged glances when she was selected for Slytherin, and he proudly guarded his household as well as respected the decisions of the Sorting Hat. He had watched her when he met her on the corridors or the Great Hall; always distant, as if everything around her was pointless, it was obvious she was lying. Yet that question was the accumulation of all the emotions, all the feelings that she did not express or share with any of the people who fluttered around her like moths attracted to a light.</p><p>Like the unwary fish approaching the light of a humpback anglerfish.</p><p>And with that question, without knowing it and for her own reasons, she had pulled the chains that weighed so heavily on him due guilt. His expression softened, as much as he could because he still had his usual terrible appearance, and his posture also relaxed.</p><p>“A promise is a chosen direction.” his words emanated both wisdom and emotion, even if it was veiled “If you think that you will not be able to bear the consequences of your choice, then you should not have assumed that responsibility.”</p><p>In other words, Maud thought, a promise was forever, and the term 'forever' was an eerily long span of time.</p><p>Head down, savoring the taste of defeat, she pondered the time it took for the Blood Baron to slip down the hall and turn right to go through the wall. But her solitude did not last long, from behind the Slytherin prefect approached. The silent step gave him an advantage as well as the fact that she was not in her best mood, as her mother would say she made a fatal mistake by lowering her guard and anger at that memory haunted her the rest of the night. She silently endured the lecture on how she should not be on her feet at these untimely hours and if the point was that she couldn't get to sleep, she should still stay in the room.</p><p>And that she did; obeyed.</p><p>She climbed the stairs that led to the girl’s bedrooms and went to her room where Eliza, Mina and Sara slept peacefully, oblivious to the torments of the night. Maud laid on her back, with her hands resting on her abdomen and watched the ceiling, pinching her belly hard every time she felt sleep taking hold of her.</p><p>Fortunately, the next morning was very busy. Not only the Slytherin Common Room but also the table in the Great Hall was abuzz with discussions and heated conversations along with dismissive glances at the Gryffindor table. While the sixth graders were busy dealing with some of the most dangerous plants, such as avoiding getting pricked by Venomous Tentacula's poisonous spines, third-year students were in the Care of Magical Creatures class alongside the Gryffindor students.</p><p>And as always when Harry Potter was present, he brought trouble to others.</p><p>Within days of the first Quidditch match of the season, the Slytherin Seeker suffered an accident so bad that his arm got injured; Although the seriousness of the matter and the development of events varied according to the group of students who spoke about it. So far Maud had heard three different versions.</p><p>The first, and surely the most neutral, was that during class the hippogriff they had to take care of was offended or stressed by the amount of people surrounding him with the misfortune that Draco Malfoy received a kick. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>The second already added some spice to the matter, they said that the hippogriff allowed Malfoy to touch him and since no one else had achieved it, the Gryffindors scared him in some way so the beast turned against the boy. A story of jealousy, of rivalry between houses, with Malfoy as the poor man involved but without a personal motive.</p><p>And the third was the most fanciful, the most fictional. A story of visceral hatred embodied by Harry Potter, the legend, the hero, the boy so crazed with fame that he could not bear to be two minutes without being the center of attention.</p><p>According to Pansy, alright, Harry Potter touched the hippogriff first but was unable to keep his arms crossed when he saw that he was not the only one who could. Malfoy could too, he was about to get it, and mad with jealousy he offended the hippogriff behind Malfoy's back, so the animal rose on his hind legs with the intention of crushing him. Why was Harry so selfish unable to tolerate that he could not do great deeds every day? He was human like the others, regardless of a specific feat in his past.</p><p>In one version Slytherin left without Seeker was a matter of chance, a sad coincidence, but in two others it was Gryffindor's fault. Coincidentally the team they were playing against. And besides, Pansy's was pointing to the other Seeker! Clearly soon everyone was defending this latest version, even the most skeptical did. During the meal nothing else was discussed.</p><p>“How bizarre.” muttered Sara angrily, shredding the chicken leg off her plate to bathe it in prune sauce “A days after the game is held, they hurt our Seeker and pretend to make us believe that it was all a coincidence, as if poor Malfoy were irresponsible! He's on the Slytherin team, obviously he cares and wouldn't put himself in danger.”</p><p>“My exact thoughts.” Said Mina without looking away from the thick tome of herbology that rested in her lap “Those Gryffindor guys are sneaky rats, who's going to think that's a misunderstanding? If the second-year boys had class with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw I would believe it, but you must be blind not to see that where Harry Potter goes, problems follow him.”</p><p>Still chewing, Sara supported her friend's words with nods of her head.</p><p>“I wouldn't be surprised if Oliver Wood had something to do with this.” she added, looking up for the first time since she had opened the book as soon as they sat down “He is the captain of the team and everyone knows how desperate he is to win the Quidditch Cup, it would not be strange if he doubted the talent of his players and therefore encouraged them to use other dirtier methods to win.”</p><p>“I totally agree with you, what does he do as team captain if he is unable to win the cup for his house after so many years trying? If you are mediocre, accept it, but do not harm others out of envy.”</p><p>Sara's words, accurate and only hurtful because they were not sugar-coated, won the approval of other sixth graders who appropriated her speech, her suspicions, and transferred them to the other students who had not listened to her by not sitting nearby.</p><p>“There is something I do not understand. Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, very fussy, even a fly buzzing too loudly could offend them. Why would a third-year student do something as dangerous as approach them?”</p><p>And from the looks her question attracted, Maud knew she hit another sore point in the matter other than having the Slytherin Seeker injured by a Gryffindor conspiracy.</p><p>“You're right, it's not understandable. It’s nonsense”</p><p>The girl who was sitting on her left protested, as Eliza had not come with them to eat her place was occupied by another girl whose name Maud did not have very present.</p><p>“A negligence, that's what it is.”</p><p>Mina corrected her and although she spoke with a certain slight, it seemed that the fact that she addressed her was an honor given the way in which the girl's chest swelled and she tried to hide the hint of a smile on her lips while drinking from her glass.</p><p>“How did Dumbledore ever think of hiring the gamekeeper as a professor? Mark my words, but Malfoy's accident will not be the only one that will happen in his classes.”</p><p>Maud took a quick look at the staff table; Care of Magical Creatures was a subject that she did not take yet. Seeing her curiosity, Mina indicated who it was.</p><p>“Over there.” finally she closed the herbology book putting it in the backpack that rested at her feet “Brown moleskin overcoat, long mane of shaggy black hair and bushy beard.”</p><p>Only one person fit that physical description: the man who accompanied her since she got off the Hogwarts Express. The man who right now was enveloped in an atmosphere of sadness, crestfallen and barely able to eat a bite of the food on his plate.</p><p>“I didn't know he was a teacher.”</p><p>She looked away from the teachers' table to one of the empty trays, a succulent blueberry pie soon appeared of which she helped herself a slice.</p><p>“He wasn't until this year. The truth is that since I knew it, I thought it was a wrong choice, but it was Dumbledore's decision and although sometimes he has unorthodox methods it is indisputable that he is a great wizard. But time has proved me right and now I can say it out loud; Hagrid did not even make it to sixth year, to be a gamekeeper is more than he could ask for.”</p><p>Little by little, the students of other courses in the Four Houses were abandoned in the Great Hall, unlike the sixth- and seventh-year students, they did have classes to attend in the afternoon. Sara also decided to leave with the group of Slytherin students with glasses of vinegar in hand, according to them they would go to do their homework for the Charms class of turning vinegar into wine but given the lively way they chatted they would surely be adding more time fire to Pansy’s story than really practicing.</p><p>“Will you stay here?”</p><p>Mina took the same herbology book from her backpack and laid it on the table to one side, then took out her notebook, ink pot, and quill.</p><p>“Mn.” she mused chewing the chickpeas, opened the book to the Venomous Tentacula page “The Common Room is in chaos, the seventh graders may have seemed to you that they don't really care too much about the incident, but it is their last year and we all hope to win the Quidditch Cup. They will talk about it more than the third years who are friends with Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>She gathered her hair into a high ponytail and continued speaking without looking up from the paragraph she was reading.</p><p>“Also, I don't like the library. It is too quiet; it makes me nervous and I cannot focus. On the other hand, there is noise here and if I am hungry or thirsty, I only have to ask, are you going to stay with me?”</p><p>For a few moments she thought about it, between the library and the Great Hall it was evident which of the two had better conditions and she understood why not only Mina, but other sixth-year students stayed here to do their homework. She could stay and practice how to transfigure a pawn into a queen while eating and drinking until dawn, there could not be a better way to do the heavy homework of the Transfiguration class.</p><p>“No, I would like to inquire about the Amortentia potion.”</p><p>Those words did make Mina look up from the book with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“You finished your potions homework, what else is there to do?” seeing how Maud remained impassive, she decided to press a little “Or is it about someone?”</p><p>She stared at Mina in disbelief, then leaned forward with her elbows on the table and her cheeks on her fists. A flirtatious smile spread across her lips; she tilted her head slightly displaying some of her charms. As if she needed a love potion to charm someone, ridiculous!</p><p>“You wish it was about someone, right?”</p><p>Her beautiful nature had more effect on men than women, but that did not mean that the latter were invulnerable to her charms. Perhaps that is why Mina blinked a couple of times looking at her with a captivating intensity for later, like someone who comes out of a trance, cleared her throat and looked away, surprised by her own actions; pretending that she was looking for a blank page in the notebook.</p><p>“It would be interesting, yes.”</p><p>Maud laughed; it was a crystalline laugh that did not have an iota of warmth. An all-too-familiar laugh, a perfect imitation of her mother's. And the realization of it ruined her mood.</p><p>“I'll see you at dinner time.”</p><p>She said goodbye picking up her things and standing up, barely taking a couple of steps when Mina's voice stopped her.</p><p>“If you see Eliza, tell her I'm here.”</p><p>She turned to look at her and assured her that she would before resuming her steps. Was she really going to study a potion that did not appeal to her? No. Or at first, she was not going to. She intended to go to the library and maybe what she was looking for had something to do with potions class, maybe if it were interesting enough, she would add it to her homework, but that was not why she was going to spend the afternoon buried under heavy volumes of books.</p><p>She went up to the first floor and although she passed several groups of students entering and leaving their footsteps were barely, this was easily the largest library Maud had ever been to. She dared to think that it was vaster than Koldovstoretz’s, although that might not be patriotic. Near the entrance there was what she assumed was the librarian's position and she was not mistaken since she had only been waiting two minutes when, from a corner, someone more like a poorly fed vulture than a person appeared. In addition, the crooked and thick nose stood out on her face like a beak.</p><p>“Good afternoon, I would like some guidance in finding a couple of books.”</p><p>The librarian studied her from head to toe, mistrust palpable in the way her lips pressed into a fine line; there was extreme caution in her and at this point Maud did not know if it was because of the house to which she belonged or because she was a foreigner. Faced with her silence, she chose not to waste any more time and tell her which books they were.</p><p>“I would like to find a book that talks about creatures brought to the brink of extinction, especially Veelas, by wizards who coveted their magical properties and abilities.” Unfazed by the way the librarian raised an eyebrow and frowned, she continued “Also, I would like to know if you have a copy of Moste Potente Potions by Phineas Bourne.”</p><p>Her previously suspicious expression took on a menacing shadow. In the same way that the vulture leans over the carrion, the woman leaned over the table, resting her hands on the wood.</p><p>“And why would you need that book?”</p><p>That question took Maud by surprise, and because the librarian seemed to be an expert at reading the expressions of people she passed by, she sensed it.</p><p>“Potions class, that book is of utmost interest for any aspiring potioneer."</p><p>By the heavy, totally exaggerated sigh that the librarian let out, she knew that she was not going to get that book.</p><p>“Yet another student with the same lie...” she whispered in a judicious tone as she massaged her temples “You silly girls, don't you know that Amortentia is a very dangerous and very complicated potion? And even if you managed to do it, it would only bring problems, but here you come insisting one after another.”</p><p>Before Maud could protest, the librarian continued harshly.</p><p>“Do you have a permit?” Seeing the puzzled expression on the girl, she knew the answer was no “Of course you do not have it, without permission signed by a teacher of the subject that justifies the search for knowledge, no student can access the Restricted Zone of the library.”</p><p>“I did not know I needed a permit.”</p><p>Without looking away, she made a movement with her right hand that caused a muffled cry, a sound of chairs, and a few quick steps fleeing from the library; a couple of Hufflepuff students were eating chocolate on the sly thinking that no one would notice and now their things were haunted and chasing them out into the hallway.</p><p>“Ignorance does not exempt compliance with the rules, Miss. Regarding your first request, you will find everything you need in the Magical Creatures History Zone: seventh hall on the right.”</p><p>Without saying a word, Maud walked away to the designated place, but having barely crossed three corridors, she was unable to ignore the rage that burned in her gut. Such humiliation! How could that librarian insult her like that? And worst of all, she had to swallow with it! Such a situation would never have occurred in Koldovstoretz and not precisely because the librarian at her school was nicer or more inclined to break the rules, but because Maud Solberg was not denied anything! Never! Unless you were in the mood to face one of the highest-rated students whose family held positions within the ministry of education.</p><p>Or to be more specific, one did not deny Erna's daughter anything unless one had grown tired of living in a calm and comfortable way.</p><p>Again, reality slapped her and with it her ego was deflated. Only miles away from where she was born and grew up did she realize that all her achievements were in one way or another tainted by her mother. She was just walking in her shadow, under her watchful eye even in a safe environment like school. So, she wondered, how bright was she really?</p><p>She rested her hand on a shelf, bringing the other, closed in a fist, to her chest where her heart was. Those kinds of negative thoughts did not help her, she was not completely useless, and it was not right to belittle herself in that way; They tried to kill her, and she survived. To be stripped of her home was a collateral damage, not a high price to pay for her life. It was her heart that beat, it was her lungs that filled with oxygen, it was her who was still standing in the sunlight. It was her who walked free of shackles, at least physical.</p><p>If her emotions overwhelmed her, it was from lack of sleep, from accumulated fatigue, not from a sudden sentimentality born of regret or weakness. There was no point wasting her strength between books when she could not focus, between people when the slightest refusal from a person whose existence ten minutes ago she did not know affected her so strongly that it had her questioning her choices and worth. As if anyone had the right to question it! Not even herself!</p><p>She ran her hands through her hair, took a deep breath, and left the library the way she came without a destination in mind.</p><p>“I was looking for you.”</p><p>The gallery corridor adjoining one of the inner courtyards was full of students, how could she know they were calling her?</p><p>“Maud!” shouted a girl’s voice. As she turned, she found Eliza “Didn’t you hear me?” although before she could deny or affirm it, Eliza was already speaking again. “No wonder, there is a lot of echo and too much noise. It seems that people do not know how to carry a conversation in a normal tone of voice but have to shout.”</p><p>She casts a contemptuous glance at a huddle of whispering and laughing Hufflepuff girls, surely in other circumstances Maud would not have cared, but exhaustion took its toll on her and the last thing she needed was to be in the bustle longer than necessary.</p><p>“Mina was looking for you, she told me to tell you to meet her in the Great Hall.”</p><p>Eliza just nodded, at the last moment she decided not to mention her joke that Maud was now a homing owl. Precisely because she felt sorry for her. At first glance she seemed normal, as distant and aloof as the first day the Sorting Hat assigned her to Slytherin House. She was always sparing of words, looking around her as if nothing had the slightest interest, but Eliza was quite an observant girl and she did not pass on the fact that at night Maud left the room when she thought the others were sleeping. How her hands and arms had reddish pinch marks, how that morning her eyelids were swollen, and she squinted when a little sunlight dazzled her.</p><p>Maud had assured her that the bottle she poured by clumsiness was of no consequence, but she lied to her.</p><p>So, Eliza rummaged in the pockets of her robe, took Maud hands and left a small vial on them.</p><p>“I was very clumsy; I apologize for causing you trouble.”</p><p>When she looked down at her hands, she could not believe what she was seeing, she held the vial up to the light to confirm. It was indeed Wideye Potion.</p><p>“Did you brew it?”</p><p>Maud asked suspiciously. And although Eliza was surprised by the sudden suspicion, she supposed she could not expect any less, she was not very good at potions and the Wideye Potion was one of the curriculum that professor Snape had not yet taught.</p><p>“Of course not.” And she was blunt in answer “How could I? I don't even know what ingredients are needed.”</p><p>Without retreating, Maud attacked like the cobra that only recoils to spit venom.</p><p>“How did you know what it was?”</p><p>She looked away from the vial to stare at her, suddenly it seemed that the entire corridor had been emptied of students because she could not hear their conversations, but it was only an illusion. It was still as crowded as before, now she was only focused on what she believed was something dangerous so a false step could have great consequences.</p><p>“I didn’t know it, Professor Snape knew.”</p><p>Now, things were getting weirder.</p><p>She knew Eliza well enough to know that she presented no harm against her, her potion skills were laughable so she could not do something as advanced as posing a poison for a potion to keep the drinker awake. But what did Professor Snape have to do with all this?</p><p>“You are very good at hiding your emotions, I like that about you. When the vial fell you didn't look at me, you just said that everything was fine and I would have believed you if it weren't for the way you looked at the liquid spilled on the floor.” Even remembering it gave her chills, she preferred not to delve further into the memory “You did not use magic to collect the crystal pieces, but you did it by hand by putting them in a handkerchief, you have to admit that that is very abnormal. That night I woke up and you were gone, I did not care, but tonight I have listened to you and I have seen your arms when you dress. I only had to take advantage when you were not around to rummage through your things, I found the handkerchief and brought it to the head of the house. I explained what happened and, sorry for the indiscretion, you cannot have a conversation with the Bloody Baron and hope no one knows about it. The paintings do not speak of anything else, or they spoke because now the novelty is Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>Maud squeezed the vial as she closed her hand into a fist, her suspicions had no basis about Eliza, but she did not like knowing herself so transparent to a stranger. Because, despite sharing a room and meals, they were still strangers.</p><p>“Then there is the nightmare thing, of course it was easy to guess what potion it was.” she pondered aloud “I appreciate it, but you didn't have to go to extremes like asking a professor to brew a potion on my behalf. You should have asked me before; I can solve my problems by myself.”</p><p>Eliza crossed her arms and showed a grimace of disbelief, similar to who sees something obvious while to the world it is a mystery.</p><p>“First of all, when someone does you a favor, all you have to say is thank you. And secondly, don't get me wrong Maud, you are a suspicious person of her privacy and I respect that, and I don't know you well enough to genuinely care about you. If you want to see this as a favor that I will ask for something in exchange, cool, I will think about what I want, but I did not ask the headmaster to brew anything. I only explained him the facts because an advanced potion could get us in trouble.” She shrugged “It was him who gave me this for you.” A little pause before proceeding “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go meet Mina.”</p><p>As she passed by her side, Eliza brushed her shoulder, a somewhat rude attitude coming from the person who was giving her so many headaches but was of no great importance. Now all her attention was on the potion in her hands, a dose that was enough for tonight, because the one would already be Thursday night and that afternoon Professor Snape agreed to accompany her to Diagon Alley.</p><p>For a moment she had the urge to go down to his office and ask him directly, but there was no need for that either. Tomorrow she could have answers to all her questions, for the moment she uncapped the potion and took a sip. The effect was immediate, it really was of excellent quality.</p><p>Maud felt that all those hours she had been awake were a dream, that now by drinking the potion she was awakening from a nightmare. She felt full of energy, somewhat agitated, because she did not wake up suddenly, but it was something gradual. She felt like an exhausted castaway who managed to reach the beach after a long struggle with the storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally I would like to mention that I have wrote a Maud/Snape smut as a late Christmas present, as it is located in Harry Potter book 4 as a side-fic, it is called Heavenly and you can find it as the second part of this work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Foggy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all I want to apologize for the long absence, I changed jobs at the end of January and I was unable to combine work, studies, social life with sitting down to write. And writing without inspiration I believe is a waste of time, it is forced, and I am too fond of this story and the people who took time to give it a try. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone by rushing things.</p><p>This chapter was too long and I’m afraid it could be tedious, so I divided it: this first part is 4348 words long. In the second part you will have the part more focused on Snape/Maud, even so I hope you find it interesting that through conversations (and not so much in flashbacks) there is light on the past of our protagonist. After all, her words will have consequences and that aura of mystery that surrounds her is a double-edged sword for her and those who try to get close to her.</p><p>I clarify that I have not found much of the ingredients of the Amortentia potion or what is its process to boil it, so it is all my fiction.</p><p>As usual, I remind readers that English is not my first language and I write to learn more and improve my grammar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I was a stranger in the city<br/>
Out of town were the people I knew<br/>
I had that feeling of self-pity<br/>
What to do, what to do, what to do<br/>
The outlook was decidedly blue</p>
  <p>But as I walked through the foggy streets alone<br/>
It turned out to be the luckiest day I have known</p>
</blockquote><p>The squawk of a proud owl silenced the flapping of the rest that descended from the ceiling of the Great Hall, among the crowd of winged beings a beautiful animal with reddish plumage landed with skill and elegance on the arm that Sara had extended. The girl bowed her head and the owl imitated her, both companions brushed their foreheads together in an affectionate gesture. She scratched its head after untying the letter that was tied in one of the legs, while reading the owl took the liberty of spreading her wings showing off his plumage, then drank a little water from her owner's chalice and took flight towards the owlery.</p><p>“My mother greets you girls; she is excited about the Christmas celebration at your parents’ house and insists that you convince your mother to let herself be given a help for our culinary house elves are at her disposal if necessary.” related with a dazzling smile “Also, she doesn't take no for an answer from your parents Mina, so I'm sorry but your mother will have to send her a long letter of apology for being absent from her traditional New Year’s party unless you want our families to enter into a dispute that lasts for years.”</p><p>Mina calmly drank her orange juice as if the conversation did not matter, she put the empty glass to one side.</p><p>“If that hideous Muggle painting that your mother gave mine for her anniversary didn't cause a feud between our families, nothing will.”</p><p>For a moment it seemed that from one moment to another a strong argument was going to break out at the Slytherin table, but if something broke out it was the laughter of both friends that continued until one had to lean forward clutching her stomach and the other hitting the ground with her foot wiping away her tears.</p><p>“I had forgotten about that glorious moment. I wish I had photographed your mother's face to see it again and again.”</p><p>Sara pulled a handkerchief from her robe to wipe away the tears that were gathering in the corner of her eye and threatening to spill over.</p><p>“You would have loved to see it Maud, a woman so stoic that is hardly fazed by anything getting up from her armchair like a fierce beast grabbing the painting, destroying it to shreds.” both girls shared knowing glances as they recalled the anecdote “It wasn't the real gift, of course, but my mom is quirky and loves to baffle people. Also, thanks to this little joke, your mother received her birthday gift with more pleasure.”</p><p>Mina rolled her eyes and decided not to add more fuel to the fire, so she resumed finishing her breakfast, meanwhile Sara turned her attention to Maud who had been not quite paying attention to the stories. Even though her body was there, on the Great Hall, her mind was wandering on the Apothecary and the things she had to buy until there was a knock on the table that made her look up. Sara was staring at her with an inquiring look.</p><p>“As I said, you are also invited this Christmas.” Seeing her puzzled look, she showed a soft smile “My mother is thrilled about you, she loves meeting new people, and I don’t know if it is possible but feel free to invite your parents too, I’m sure they’ll understand the importance of bonding with her daughter’s friends, right?”</p><p>At first, she did not get the message; a girl she had recently met spoke to her of joint future plans that in turn involved her parents. But seeing how Mina was not startled and remembering the conversation they had had before, Maud understood that, for them, this was a normal thing to say. Something normal to ask a stranger.</p><p>“Do you usually do this?”</p><p>The question ended up escaping her lips, so dumbfound was that when she realized it was done. Both girls exchanged a strange look, a heavy silence settled on the table and while Sara thought about the most emotional part of the matter, Mina's head went towards darker paths that she really feared to illuminate.</p><p>“Our families get together at Christmas, not every holiday, but it's already been something we've been doing for three years.” Sara explained because she was convinced that what Maud was suffering was probably a culture shock, perhaps the faraway place where she came from was not only cold because of the climate but also because of its people and customs “The pureblood world is not as big as it seems, although we met here, our parents already knew each other because they both worked in the ministry. They were co-workers, Slytherin acquaintances, and now their daughters were friends. Logically we strengthen ties and one way to do it is to get together for a few days during the Christmas holidays.”</p><p>Maud blinked slowly and felt indescribable relief, then what they were talking about was connections and not ... Anything else. Sure, how silly she had been mixing things up. The Solberg family was adept at expanding and maintaining their network of acquaintances, each with a significant influence in their field of work, you always had to have friends everywhere. The importance of having eyes and ears everywhere.</p><p>“Of course, Christmas gatherings.” she said with renewed calm, watching as the pitcher of grapefruit and orange juice poured its contents into her glass “I am afraid that this Christmas will be unconventional for me, I have already written to my acquaintances apologizing for the absence of the Solberg family and seeing the kind gesture of your mother I will add her name to my list thanking her for the offer but, with great sorrow, having to reject it.”</p><p>Mina looked at her as if she were looking at an old woman, the way she spoke, unnecessarily formal, and the unusual way she had reacted before... But Sara only giggled, this sought to ease her nerves, and thanked her for the gesture.</p><p>“How do you celebrate Christmas, Maud?”</p><p>The juice slid down her throat, still swallowing, she fixed her eyes on Mina's and saw in them not a genuine curiosity but the seed of doubt germinating. She neatly set the glass aside, wiped her lips with the napkin, and explained.</p><p>“Any holiday is celebrated with great opulence in the Solberg mansion, you must understand that it is a point of reference for the rest of the families of the federal district not only on an architectural level but also as the cradle of politics. It is the responsibility of the family to provide a banquet of a grandeur according to the guests who are received, as well as an equal accommodation.”</p><p>Without having to close her eyes she could see herself in front of the park gate with the gate closed with a padlock and chain, when crossing it she would walk along the path that twisted and turned like a snake while above her head the trees intertwined their branches forming a vault like that of a church. There was always a great silence, a great peace. As the road progressed to the valley the trees grew closer to her: beech trees, their white trunks, soft and charming, raised their thousand branches at once, and other trees came so close that if she reached out, she could touch them. Then she would cross a small bridge that crossed a stream and would follow the path, penetrating deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest. Suddenly a clearing would appear in the dark road, a piece of sky, and an instant later the trees would spread out, the bushes would disappear, and the road would appear bordered by a red wall, like blood, that rose above any human head.</p><p>Its sudden appearance was unbelievable and even overwhelming. Nothing warned for its presence as one walked through the woods. The rhododendrons were surprising with their red corollas, stacked one on top of the other, without showing a leaf, or a branch, nothing but a bloody orgy of that tremendous, fantastic red. By then she would be close to home. She watched the road widen until it became an avenue, still bordered by that bloody wall. Then would turn the last corner and the Solberg mansion would appear charming, beautiful, exquisite, without blemish, even more beautiful than could be dreamed, built on a hollow, surrounded by soft meadows and lawn terraces, with the terraces that merge into the gardens, and the gardens on the lake.</p><p>She lowered his gaze for a moment trying to erase the memory, or at least make it less alive because if she returned now, she was aware the mansion and the surroundings would not look like that. Not after that moonless night, where above her head was a sky as dark as ink, but towards the horizon it appeared illuminated by a vivid red light, as spattered with blood and the wind was full of ashes...</p><p>“… And what about your family?”</p><p>Asked, now with greater uncertainty, Mina.</p><p>“What about my family?”</p><p>Maud returned scathingly, giving her a cold look that came to convey that she should be careful to probe too deeply; curiosity killed the cat, as they say. She could see how Mina straightened her back, adopting a defensive posture perhaps unconsciously perhaps in the same way that a warrior fixes his cracked armor one last time before launching himself into a heroic suicide.</p><p>“What role do your parents play in all this? Even after social gatherings, once everyone leaves, only the inhabitants of the house remain. What happens then?”</p><p>Beneath the table, Sara tapped her warningly to shut up, but they were staring at each other with such intensity that she opted to scratch her cheek uncomfortably and pay attention to the other Slytherins finishing their breakfast.</p><p>And still under the mistrust and arrogance, Maud thought carefully about that question. It was true, once the house was empty of people, then what? Then there was silence and solitude. A loneliness with soft, silky hands, but her strong fingers pressed against her heart and made it groan in sadness. Then the curtain would drop, and the performance would end. The life of the Solberg’s was a lie, a sordid and vile farce, played by the three women with that damned surname in front of family friends, servants, people as faithful and worthy as they would never become.</p><p>Nobody ever suspected any of them and admired them, not knowing how her mother laughed at all of them as soon as they turned their backs, ridiculing them, imitating them with laughter. She remembered the days when the mansion was full of people for one reason or another, a party in the gardens, a parade, any excuse was good to strengthen positions and ties. Erna went back and forth from one place to another, with that angelic smile, with her two daughters tightly held by each of her arms. How jealous everyone was, how they yearned for similar bliss! But far from appearances a harmonious relationship was only possible if it was based on discipline. The habit provided a degree of satisfaction that love never achieved.</p><p>In her silence Mina got the answer she wanted, and Maud barely knew she had been given, however at that moment she saw the boredom in her eyes replacing the previous curiosity, the same boredom with which she looked at others. And as soon as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Sara had gotten up to stand next to Mina with one hand resting on her shoulder in a gesture of support, she knew. She was telling Mina that insisting wasn't worth it, finding out more about Maud Solberg wasn't worth it. And that complicity between two people who were not related by blood not only intrigued her but made him bite the inside of her cheek and swallow a mouthful of resentment.</p><p>Now she felt the strings of her upbringing pulling her back. Mother had not raised her to hug, or to comfort, or to become anyone's family. She had educated her to keep her distance from everyone with the excuse, with the mirage, that she was on a pedestal above the rest. A lonely woman had raised her to be a lonely child, and that was, she realized then, what she had inevitably become.</p><p>And maybe that was the mistake of the Solberg family, the biggest sin was nothing but love. Love for a structure that someone once credited with the symbol of honor, beauty, and ancestry. Neither Christ nor his Church taught anyone to love stones, bricks, walls, nor do they say anything about the affection that a person can have for his homeland, for his land, for his tiny kingdom. A love so great that it did not fit in the Creed. And before the love for the Solberg mansion, everything was sacrificed; pride, honor, feelings, everything at all until those who bear that surname are devoid of humanity.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Let us go.”</p><p>Eliza's sudden appearance was a blessing from heaven, it radically changed the heavy atmosphere and the defiant attitude with a desire for protection that had been established between the two friends and the new arrival. All tension dissipated and attention shifted to Eliza, and with it the expressions on Mina and Sara's faces softened. The joy and affection they felt when they saw her friend was even palpable, thus forming an impenetrable circle in which Maud was excluded.</p><p>“If you keep entertaining yourself with breakfast, we're going to be late and I can't imagine a worse way to start this Thursday than with a scolding from Professor Snape.”</p><p>That name had immediate effect and with a wave of her wand Sara packed all her things, which were on the other side of the table, and drew them to her ready to go. Mina only had to get up and levitate the set of books, without looking back she set off following other students who were leaving the Great Hall to attend morning classes. Although Eliza only looked at her before following her friend closely, Sara felt upset between waiting for Maud, who was packing her things deep in thought, or leaving with her friends. She finally chose the second one and, after throwing him a look full of pity that fortunately Maud did not see, she quickened her pace to reach them.</p><p>Being left behind was not something she took personally, after all having people fluttering around her was a nuisance and even more so if she had to establish a boring conversation out of commitment, so once she had everything ready, she left with confidence confident of arriving without delay.</p><p>On the way down to the dungeons he passed a group of sixth year Ravenclaw students who did not look exactly excited about going to Potions class, and among them was Yoseweni. They exchanged glances, but not much else or at least not from her. She came down the stairs and at some point Yoseweni was walking beside her, which was strange considering that his group was about ten steps ahead. They walked in silence into the gloom, as they approached the potions class the lively conversations fell first to whispers and then to deathly silence.</p><p>On the other side of the door, most of the students were sitting with open books and quills in hand, at most some dared to whisper with the person sitting next to them, but most were going over their notes or hurrying to leave their notebook on the teacher's table. For now, there was no sign of Professor Snape so the newcomers, including Maud, walked over, and put their notebooks on the pile of others.</p><p>Maud glanced at the tables to the right where her first class shared a desk with the trio, although the seat she occupied the other time was clear, she refused to sit with them. So she turned to Yoseweni and spoke to him just as he was laying her notebook above hers, perhaps taking too long to do it as if he were delaying it.</p><p>“Sit with me.”</p><p>She caught a glimpse of two available desks in the fourth row, right on the set of tables that were on the row opposite the girls and where a majority of the Ravenclaw students were seated. There she went before the strange gaze of Sara and Mina, after their encounter in the corridor the other time Eliza hardly bothered to pay much attention to her, but the truth is that she had always been of a distant temperament, so she did not bother to analyze if there really had been a change in how she treated her. Took the desk on the right, the one near the wall, put down the bag and sat down taking out the materials for the class.</p><p>Although it had not been a request or a question, but rather a kind of order without an imperative tone, she was not surprised that the boy sat next to her. And as soon as he did, the entrance door to the class was closed.</p><p>Which spectral presence, many students felt the temperature drop drastically, some even went through a series of chills, that was the power of fear that the mere presence of Snape produced. He generally always had a gloomy air, but as soon as he stopped in front of the table and turned around, they knew from the deadly expression on his face that it was not going to be an easy class. Then rested his hands on the table, like the claws of a bird of prey waiting to seize anything and tear it apart.</p><p>“It has come to my attention that some of the students in this class have tried to get hold of an advanced potions manual pertaining to the Restricted Zone.”</p><p>Maud felt alluded, after all she had had that moment with the librarian days ago, but the faces of other students changed radically, turning yellow as wax or pale as paper.</p><p>“Seeing the interest some of you demonstrate in a practical lesson, this is a perfect opportunity for you to bring out your... Magnificent skills.”</p><p>Snape was chewing the words slowly; it was evident that he was enjoying the opportunity that was presented to him to the fullest.</p><p>“Cauldrons on the table.”</p><p>If what were heard was a muffled wail or a cried-out rat, she would not know the difference, but there were some students from both houses who were trying to make themselves small by hiding behind the back of the person sitting in front of them. It took longer than necessary for everyone to put her things away and have the cauldron on the table, with the fire roaring and the water heating up, but finally everyone was ready.</p><p>“No matter how mediocre your essay is, you have turned it in regarding the Amortentia potion and seen your great interest this is the time to put the theory into practice.” As he spoke, Snape wandered slowly through the ranks of students feeding on the terror he inspired “Now, which are its main ingredients?”</p><p>Unlike the first class where there was a lot of interest and willingness to participate, this time there was a great silence until Snape's footsteps stopped behind a Slytherin student. The girl, whom Maud vaguely remembered seeing talking to Sara when the Draco Malfoy incident happened, inhaled heavily and the hands resting on her lap clutched the dark robe trying to remember her notes. Her attempt to calm herself was no easy feat, at least not with the heavy figure of Severus Snape lurching over her like a hawk. Finally, a voice, tremulous and unsure, was heard.</p><p>“Five blue rose petals, orchid root, black… Black sea water” she visibly gulped, her nerves gripping her throat and voice “Unicorn blood, a quarter of pearl dust and three strands of the person one wants to bewitch.”</p><p>Time could stop or so the girl and a large part of the class felt, finally Snape made a sound through his nose like a hum and continued his journey so the girl, relieved, took advantage of the fact that the teacher was on his back to take her hand to her mouth and stifle the long sigh of relief she breathed out. At the same time, her companion gave her a comforting pat on the back and whispered some sort of congratulations that made her smile, or maybe were the nerves that made her do so.</p><p>But not everyone felt the same relief, that Snape released a student from his tortuous examination only meant that another would fall victim and that was the case of a Ravenclaw student sitting right behind Maud.</p><p>“Describe the order to brew the potion, Mr. Patton.”</p><p>The name sounded vaguely familiar to him, but she also did not dig deep into why it was familiar because he was not relevant. While the boy babbled, Maud leaned back in the seat with total nonchalance, she could easily be the person who was least nervous, not to mention that the confidence she had in herself was overwhelming.</p><p>“Clearly still as foolish as ever. I fear for the moment you will torture me by reading your most likely disastrous essay.” Snape cut him crudely “You should learn once and for all the advantages of looking like an idiot but not showing it, connect your tongue to your brain next time so as not to waste my time.”</p><p>The mockery twisted his mouth into a grin, brimming with cruelty and joy. Especially because of how the boy was shaking like a scared mouse, maybe that's why Snape chose to stay and pass the interrogation to the table in front. Specifically, he questioned Yoseweni.</p><p>“I hope this time you have not tired of writing in the middle of a sentence, Mr. Museveni.” again, a petty remark “Same question.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw student seemed unfazed, Snape's scathing comments and his attempts to ridicule and humiliate him in front of his classmates by remembering his first mistake in the other class did not disturb him at all. It practically seemed that he was safe from any mockery, instead of feeling his words pierce him like knives they struck against hard rock to fall defeated on the ground.</p><p>“First, we heat the water to seventy degrees, once this temperature is reached, the water from the Black Sea should be poured in and after ten minutes the temperature rises three degrees. Then the blue rose petals are added together with the orchid root, if the amount is correct the water will take a sky-blue color in case of being indigo the potion has gone wrong. If it is sky blue in six minutes, pour the very well ground pearl by passing it through a strainer, no lumps can fall. The brewer must raise the temperature to eighty degrees and allow the ingredients to mix as soon as the orchid root floats colorless you must pour the unicorn blood one exactly every fifteen minutes. It is then that the potion will adopt the mother-of-pearl sheen, so you will have to wait an hour to add the hair of the person you love. If everything has gone well, the steam it gives off will make spiral shapes.”</p><p>It was such a fluid speech, with that deep voice that caressed the skin of the listener that also sounded exotic because of the way he dragged the end of words that the only appropriate word to qualify it was shocking. A brilliant intervention to Snape's chagrin, especially for the effect it had on the other students who looked at Yoseweni with a mixture of admiration and utter adoration.</p><p>“You enumerate with the same dexterity as a parrot, now you must show if your abilities go beyond memorizing and vomiting your notes.”</p><p>Even in the sarcasm the stab of anger could be perceived, it was a low blow for Snape that Yoseweni knew how to defend himself especially without stuttering or hesitating. Under other circumstances, Snape's acid remarks would win over the Slytherin students with a hearty laugh, but now there was no more than a smile or a brave giggle that was quickly silenced. No one wanted to be the next in the spotlight, especially now that he was sulking when he heard a correct answer.</p><p>“Since Mr. Museweni has shown that boiling the Amortentia potion is within everyone's reach, get started.” Out of the corner of her eye Maud could see, even for a few seconds, how Snape narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth from his jaw clenching. “Any questions, do not hesitate to put it up for him to answer.”</p><p>Well, she thought, so that is his childish revenge. If he did not want them to answer correctly, why was he asking his students in the first place? But that question was not going to put her aloud, she just opened the dark cherry wood box, ornamented with a pair of golden silhouettes symbolizing women, which she used as apothecary and took out the necessary ingredients. As she did so she saw the empty vial of the potion Eliza had given her, the potion that Snape brewed for her.</p><p>Moved for some unknown reason she caressed the glass with her fingertips, the touch was smooth and cold but still provided comfort. She stroked until her fingers reached the cork that covered the cylinder and tentatively tapped it on the middle with her fingernail causing a faint glass sound, why make the mistake of getting involved when no one has asked? Maud knew what was for her own good, better than anyone else, her own good was something that concerned her, it was her problem, her struggle. Why meddle?</p><p>Her vast experience dictated that the right people, as defined by her mother, were not necessarily brave and they did not get involved in the lives of others, either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to take a moment to thank hobsiness, your comment has helped me a lot in my little writing crisis. I have read your kind words several times and, together with the love I have for Maud, has encouraged me to sit down and write the chapter throughout February. Thank you very much for giving Maud and myself a chance, I hope you enjoy reading the chapter a lot and continue to accompany me as long as you want. I send you many kisses and hugs, have a beautiful day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guiding Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eternally grateful for those who have taken the time to read this fic and leave kudos, even to the point of bookmark it, even though I hadn't published in a long time. It made me very happy to see the good reception that the previous update had, I hope you like this one as well.</p><p>The next chapter we will see the interaction in the apothecary that, indeed, will bring uncomfortable moments for some of our characters and perhaps some deep conversation disguised as culture shock. I hope you are still here to read it, I send you all a huge hug.</p><p>The Siren Song potion does not exist in the HP universe, but I find it interesting to wink at the nature of Veela of our protagonist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Well, the road is wide<br/>
And waters run on either side<br/>
And my shadow went with fading light<br/>
Stretching out towards the night<br/>
'Cause the sun is low<br/>
And I yet have still so far to go<br/>
My lonely heart is beating so<br/>
Tired of the wonder</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The first misfortunes followed immediately.</p><p>No matter which potion, to begin with the brewing process one had always to cut the ingredients, it might seem simple right off the bat, but the truth was the opposite. If one made a mistake by making a cut that was too wide, too narrow, too straight, or too crooked, the ingredient had to be thrown away because a millimeter error could have serious consequences if the mistake of throwing it into the cauldron was made.</p><p>Maud remembered her sophomore potions class very clearly, the Elixir to Induce Euphoria was being boiled and one student forgot, or perhaps did not add the required amount, to pour peppermint into the cauldron to minimize side effects. Consequently, the potion turned out fine, seemingly harmless, but when she tested it, she began to succumb to a joy that quickly turned into hysteria. Her torment lasted two long days in which the Koldovstoretz infirmary was closed, histrionic laughter came out of it that gave goose bumps along with songs sung at the top of her lungs, so the teachers had to cast a spell on the walls, doors, and windows to soundproof the place. Until one day the joy stopped because the girl laughed to her death, literally.</p><p>Orchid roots were never thin nor fibrous, making them a difficult ingredient to handle. In addition, another additional problem in the apothecaries was that some jars were poorly sealed, so that once they were opened the wizard had to differentiate between which roots were rotten and which were dry. And it was not always easy to tell them apart. For example, listening to the murmured complaints of some Ravenclaw students behind her, she imagined that someone did not differentiate them and at the moment of grabbing the root and cutting it, it dissolved into a semi-gritty dark paste that gave off a subtle nauseating smell.</p><p>The incompetence of the people was outrageous, but none of her business. Regardless of the difficulties of some students, Maud moved like a fish in water. She cut the orchid root in record time, making thin slices that she meticulously pushed aside on the side of the board. Yoseweni, for his part, did not have many problems either; his cuts, though a little thicker, were not a mess and the orchid root was in good condition for the potion. They worked in silence, side by side, though not a single word was spoken a calm and pleasant work environment had been established that isolated the rest of the class, including the shadowy silhouette of Severus Snape who was dedicated to terrorizing his students, looking over their shoulders as he stopped at the side of the table, patiently waiting for the moment they made a mistake to publicly humiliate them.</p><p>She placed her volcanic rock mortar on the table, put the first pearl in and with the pylon began to tap it gently to crush it and turn it into powder. With her wrist she made circular movements when the pylon struck the pearl, in this way the pressure of the impact was distributed and reduced by half the time she had to spend hitting it, a little trick that she was taught in her first year. A trick that Snape had apparently not bothered to share with his students when a Slytherin boy started hitting the pearl with force instead of skill, causing it to fly off the mortar and roll on the ground. Embarrassed, the boy, flushed to his ears with his lips pressed together in a fine line, rose from his seat to prostrate himself on all fours on the icy stone floor of the dungeon in a desperate search for the pearl.</p><p>“Feeling dizzy, Mr. Moore?</p><p>The severe tone masked the amusement that Snape felt, especially when the boy slowly raised his head to face that cruel man.</p><p>“I was just…” he gulped down feeling the blood rush to his head, when Snape raised an inquisitive eyebrow the boy cleared his throat and rose to his knees, wiping the dust from his hands against the dark cloak. “I was clumsy, I made a mistake, I was... And the pearl jumped out of the mortar... And I just...”</p><p>Slowly Snape raised the tip of his foot, revealing that under the sole was the pearl that had fallen and that when he stepped on it, it became hidden from the boy's search.</p><p>“This class requires meticulous work; you have other subjects to behave like a brainless moron.”</p><p>Quickly the boy looked down at the shoe, the only relief he had in that situation was that the rest of his classmates were very busy not making a mess that would attract Snape's attention. Shyly, while articulating a series of apologies, he slid his hand down the flagstones of the floor until he reached the pearl, only to have Snape step on his fingertips in a way that seemed accidental. But was it really? Sore, he pulled his hand away in a quick motion bringing it to his lips, but he did not dare to express the pain out loud, so he silently sat back, ignoring the way his fingers pricked with pain.</p><p>While this embarrassing incident was going on in the back of the class, the trio of friends struggled to do their best and give each other advice as needed. Sara spent the roots that she brought with her by failing, repeatedly, to cut them in the way that was necessary for the potion, so Eliza gave her some of hers while Mina checked again and again against the light that all the cuts were identical. Unity is strength. When there is teamwork and collaboration, wonderful things can be accomplished, and that was going to be one of those times. All three of them helped each other for three hours, saving themselves from Snape's scolding and now, an hour after class, their cauldrons were boiling adopting that mother-of-pearl sheen hue.</p><p>However, the particular smoke spirals from the Amortentia potion appeared in a very subtle way before any of the girls added the hair of the person to be bewitched that for security reasons, Snape made it clear that each one used their own hair. As they were chatting in low voices among themselves, they did not notice, they did not see how the smoke with each turn it took on a subtle human form with a head, two arms, a torso, and a long tail. As Snape was engrossed in vilifying the mistake of a Ravenclaw girl who did not crush the pearl powder well so that lumps remained, once she added the Black Sea water, the potion turned dark and black foam began to flow from the cauldron. Therefore, he did not realize what was about to happen in the front rows of the class.</p><p>But Maud did. The sinuous inviting, and exotic movement of the smoke, like the body of a mermaid emerging from the water, came from a perfidious imitation. For some reason, perhaps a mistake and not ill will, Eliza chose to substitute unicorn blood for Veela's hair without being aware that she had been deceived. The situation was even comical precisely because, on the one hand, without knowing it, she had managed to successfully brew an extremely complicated potion such as the Siren's Song, but on the other hand, if the potioneer did not realize the mistake and intervene quickly, she would be seduced by the smoke; without thinking twice she would sink my head into the cauldron to suffer a slow and painful death from drowning.</p><p>Perhaps because the girl gave her the vial days ago in the corridors of Hogwarts, perhaps because she was bored and when one is bored is when bad decisions are made, Maud rose from her seat with agility and strode across the room towards the trio. They did not notice because Eliza and Sara had their heads turned towards the second row where Mina had her head bowed paying attention to her bubbling cauldron, watching fascinated feeling proud of herself.</p><p>“Cauldron to Sieve”</p><p>A wave of the wand in the air and with it she hit the edge of the cauldron, immediately a green light enveloped it, transforming it into a cylinder sieve. A follow of hellish high-pitched screeches was heard until the smoke dissipated completely, though if he got poetic, he could say that he imagined how the female figures ripped their faces apart in the process. Of course, that attracted not only the attention of the girls but of the rest, even Professor Snape who fixed his gaze on Maud accusingly.</p><p>“Why did you do that?”</p><p>Eliza asked in an unfriendly tone, she looked surprised but quickly the anger was making a dent in her expression. Undeterred, Maud put her wand away as she replied.</p><p>“Where did you get something so low quality?”</p><p>Not only did she arouse murmurs in the class, but Eliza adopted a murderous expression, the fury tried to consume her completely and if before her tone was not friendly, now her anger colored her words.</p><p>“How dare you? Who do you think you are? You should enforce your policy of keeping people out of your business, sticking your nose or wand where it doesn't concern you, Solberg.”</p><p>However, Maud ignored her, without asking for permission or forgiveness she extended a hand to the table rummaging through Eliza's open apothecary, taking with her the bottle with whitish hair.</p><p>“Scammers are the worst species of thieves; the world is full of people who take advantage of the credulity and stupidity of others.” she complained with snub, there was still that characteristic superiority in her “While you were busy turning your back on your cauldron, a lethal potion was brewing in it. I do not know if I should congratulate you, not for brewing it because you have not even noticed it, but for being the first person to survive the Siren's Song potion.”</p><p>A sly smile on her lips, as if the vial were rubbish, she dropped it on the sieve.</p><p>“It's not real Veela hair, you bought a knockoff.”</p><p>The mask of anger on Eliza's face was hit hard by Maud's words, incredulous she had a hard time asking but asked.</p><p>“How could you know?”</p><p>Maud gave her one of her mysterious smiles, simply answering only one interpretation of the question.</p><p>“By the smoke. As Yoseweni said, if the Amortentia potion has been brewed correctly, the smoke takes a circular shape, however the one that flowed from your cauldron, although it was wavy, was taking the shape of tiny mermaids.”</p><p>Open-mouthed, before Eliza could say anything Maud felt a chill run down her spine causing her to adopt an upright posture, getting defensive because a draft of icy air came from her left side.</p><p>“Can't seem to stand not being the constant center of attention.”</p><p>It was a harsh judgment, spoken with contempt. The same contempt she saw in those dark eyes of his when she turned to face the figure of Severus Snape. It was the first time she had seen him being so close to her, both standing face to face, and the feeling he gave her was strange. Nothing about him was friendly, she had already reached that conclusion, especially now that she could see how upset he was. And yet she felt familiar enough to speak freely, without feeling self-conscious, without stuttering, with the same confidence that Yoseweni demonstrated under Snape's cruel questioning.</p><p>“One of my great sins is pride, I admit it, pride in all its variations of arrogance, vanity, egotism... I will never regret enough or do enough penance, but I am incapable of rejecting a challenge or being daunted by a provocation that calls into question my intelligence or knowledge.”</p><p>Although it could well be argued that no one had directly addressed her, Snape was a potions master after all and would not have allowed anything terrible to happen in his class to one of his students, least of all a Slytherin student. And yet, without being asked, Maud got up and remedied the situation for free. Out of sheer boredom.</p><p>“There is a fine line between arrogance and self-confidence, and you are about to cross a side that may not benefit you, Ms. Solberg.”</p><p>Not only was he berating her, trying to ridicule her by downplaying the matter, but he leaned slightly over her limiting her field of vision to him alone.</p><p>“Perhaps.” she agreed not backing up “But that is your opinion, professor.”</p><p>If Snape judged that she had been playing suicide heroine he was making a mistake, in fact if anyone thought so they were making a serious mistake. She had risen as she could not have, the motive was irrelevant, and she did not have to put up with being assigned silly qualities by third parties.</p><p>If Snape interpreted things in any way it was one, disrespect. But Maud believed that disobedience could be a virtue when one knew how to use it.</p><p>A ship, like a human being, moves best when it receives a slight crosswind, when it must keep the sails taut and watch the course. Boats, like men, do not do well when they are blown directly from behind, so that no attention is required for rudder or sail maneuvering; the wind seems favorable, as it blows in the direction one follows, but, in reality, it is destructive because it induces a relaxation of tension and of one's own skill. What is needed is a wind that blows slightly away from the ship, for then tension can be maintained, and bodily humors flow, and ideas germinate, because ships, like men, react to challenge.</p><p>And Snape had relaxed for many years, used to imposing his reign of terror without any opposition from his students. At the very least, not loudly shouted opposition to the rest of the class. So even though he knew that anger was reflected in his gaze, in the way he pressed his lips into a fine line, in the way he shot a murderous look at the girl, none of it had the effect it should have had. The effect that always worked and made him win.</p><p>Maud Solberg looked at him indifferently, as if he were a joke that was badly told.</p><p>She did not show fear but strength, she did not even lower her gaze or swallow saliva or clench her fists under the sleeves of her tunic, she was as calm as if she were watching the rain fall. Calm and indifferent, oblivious to his bad mood as if it were insignificant.</p><p>“Return to your seat immediately.”</p><p>He muttered every word with sheer rage, an animal anger, and his tone was so icy it could easily be physically hurtful.</p><p>“Precautionary measures must still be taken; I have transfigured the cauldron but as soon as it returns to its original form it will still be a danger to whoever approaches.”</p><p>Her intervention only added fuel to the fire, anger was added by disgust and utter revulsion.</p><p>“Thank you for your unnecessary intervention, fortunately we have you to solve problems wherever you go.” Usually, the sarcastic comment would be accompanied by the happy cruel smile, but not now “Your moment of glory is over, sit down.”</p><p>She held his gaze for a few seconds longer before obeying and walking, nonchalantly without a hint of regret, toward her seat before everyone's stunned gaze. Snape handled the situation as if he did not feel humiliated, as if the preventive action of transforming a cauldron had really been his idea. In addition, he dedicated himself to giving a long, tedious and excessively tiresome lesson on the dangers of counterfeits and how very careful everyone had to be not to be foolish enough to buy one. As a result, the class ended for an extra half hour, luckily for the students of both Houses with the potions class ended their compulsory attendance to class for the rest of the day.</p><p>But as the students packed up their things and hurried out of class, fleeing the heavy environment and an angry Professor Snape, Maud took it easy; picking up her things at her pace, calm, so oblivious to people that could practically pierce her back with their intense stares and pierce her eardrums with their constant whispering. Yet another feat in the Slytherin House, she thought sarcastically.</p><p>As soon as she turned around, she was surprised that a group of girls, dressed in Slytherin clothes, had waited for her and from their smiles she sensed that they would come to speak to her with kindness to try the same thing that Mina tried the first day. She remembered the questions they asked her, it had already been clear how important it was for everyone to win the House Cup and score points. But her knowledge was not something she was going to prostitute for a large chalice-shaped scrap metal.</p><p>She had no time for childishness, so she ignored them, looking for Professor Snape who had mysteriously vanished from the room. Where had he gone? He had told her that he would take her to the apothecary to buy the ingredients that she needed, only because she required her guardianship, she had asked him. And he was the one she set her date and time, where was he?</p><p>Convinced that he left class when she was not looking, she left passing by the side of the girls who were left with the word in their mouths, she walked through the corridor avoiding rivers of students. Believing that she was following in his footsteps and that they would lead her to him, but she soon found herself inside the Slytherin Common Room without any trace of him… And Hogwarts was so big it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.</p><p>Or so would Maud think if she were looking for a joyful, sociable, and active person. It was Snape whom she was looking for; he practically lived the life of a lonely bat so if he was not teaching, he would just be in some room in the Slytherin Zone, and as headmaster he would most likely be in his office. So, she went in that direction.</p><p>And she was right, it didn't take her long to find him in the same hallway that led to his office; walking, apparently calm, but perhaps because she had witnessed his anger she knew it was only the calm that preceded a wild storm.</p><p>“Professor.”</p><p>Maud called out to him, but Snape kept walking as if he did not hear a thing.</p><p>“Sir.”</p><p>Again, he did not respond, he did not feel called. But Maud did not give in, she insisted, accelerating her pace to reach his step.</p><p>“Headmaster.”</p><p>She increased the pace of her steps, advancing to the left and standing up abruptly in front of him forcing him to stop on his tracks.</p><p>“You said you would accompany me to the apothecary Thursday after class. It's Thursday and class is over, it is time to go.”</p><p>Surprise struck him like lightning across the face, again revealing a secret vulnerability like the one he vaguely perceived in the potions class. Only this time he managed to pull himself together quickly and respond scathingly, clearly taking his anger out on every word, like a whip mercilessly striking tender meat.</p><p>“I have better things to do than go on a field trip to the apothecary, Miss Solberg, if you are having trouble due missing ingredients it is your responsibility. Your incompetence, your overconfidence, your inability to manage your resources, are your responsibility.” he listed harshly, not suppressing the pleasure he took from insulting her “It may be a shocking surprise, but your problems are not a priority for the rest of the world. Now, more important things have come up that require my absolute attention.”</p><p>But she did not give in, when Snape moved to the right Maud did too, blocking his way again. And with the same impudence, she replied.</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, running away from a student is not an urgent matter.”</p><p>A slap would have hurt less, a spit would have been better accepted, than her words.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>He asked with disbelief painted on his face.</p><p>“Have I not made it clear? I said, running away from a student is not-”</p><p>Maud’s shamelessness, her insolence overflowed unsuspected limits, Snape, who was indisputably feared and respected for so many years relegating the memory of his youthful times and yet now he was reliving it vividly. The mixture of disbelief and anger grew more prominent, each time he breathed louder through his nose and his brow furrowed more and more. He exploded feeling human for once, an eerie sensation he quickly dismissed aside.</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>And not even the stern scream did not cow her, in fact not only did she keep her gaze but she shrugged her shoulders serenely and, with the same patience with which an adult would speak to her in a child, she lectured him.</p><p>“Save your breath, professor. I am going to the apothecary today, right now, and you can come with me as you are supposed to, as you agreed to, or you can let me wander around hoping that no Dementor accidentally finds me. After all, wouldn’t that be troublesome for you? As a headmaster, as a Slytherin. Furthermore, would not that be troublesome for Hogwarts itself? An exchange student dying from Hogwarts’s negligence, what a disgrace.” </p><p>There was a beast dwelling within her. It destroyed those whom she could not control. She had to make sure that the people close to her had interests identical to hers. She was benevolent within that structure. Outside of it, she was a hideous being. And right now that was one of these moments when she unleashed that bestiality.</p><p>The determination in her gaze, her words, her attitude, even the way she stood in front of him, pulling him away from the safety of his office, like a throne on high, dislodged him. And, like any injured animal, when he felt cornered, he defended himself tooth and nail to the end.</p><p>“Careful, Solberg, you are not as smart as you think you are.”</p><p>He said coldly, it was more than evident that her action would have consequences not exactly pleasant for her. But that did not matter, for now she got what she wanted because he passed by her side muttering an order to follow, and that she did with her head held high. Professor Snape was a man of astonishing arrogance. He was the classic smart man who was not brilliant therefore spent each day convincing the world that he was.</p><p>It must be tiring, she concluded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A special shout out to Gabs, I hope you have a good week and in case Snape isn't feeling too Snape-ish let me know without a problem ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>